Mi primer beso
by Agus-chii
Summary: Amu tuvo un sueño en donde Ikuto regresa a Japón Y vive su primer beso. Lo que no sabe es que aquella noche fue real, solo que Amu no lo recuerda. Esto hace que ella se sienta más confundida y el se sienta culpable del sufrimiento de ella... Amuto! (Dios, ya ni se como hacer el summary, solo pasen y lean xD)
1. Un beso de bienvenida

** Emmm... seguro se preguntan porque no estoy escribiendo el capitulo 4 de "Devuelve la luz de mi vida"**

**Bueno, es que se me ocurrió este fic y tuve la necesidad de escribirlo ewe**

**Espero que les guste mi nueva historia!**

* * *

**Declaimaer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece... (blah blah blah)... si no Ikuto y Amu estarían juntos y... (bueno, ya saben lo que sigue xD)**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Un beso de bienvenida.**_

**Amu Pov...**

Eran las 22:45, mi mente y concentración seguían luchando para mantenerme despierta, estaba cansada y yo tenía que hacer un montón de tarea.

- Aaah... - dije deslizándome por el respaldo de mi silla - Ya es re tarde... - mire el reloj y luego mi tarea, no había progresado en nada.

- ¡Vamos Amu-chan! ¡Tu puedes! ¡Tu puedes! - dijo Ran moviendo sus pompones.

- Amu-chan, si quieres puedo prepararte una chocolatada-desu - dijo Su.

- Gracias chicas... - en realidad no me ayudaba en mucho, pero siempre me animaban.

Por fin había finalizado todos esos malditos ejercicios y pude irme a dormir, en eso, recibí un mensaje de Utau.

"Amu, en unos días mi preparatoria organizara un baile para juntar dinero donde están invitados todas las escuelas secundarias y preparatoria que hay por esa zona, ¿Quieres venir?"

¿Una fiesta? Siempre me han gustado, pero las de preparatoria eran diferentes, yo recién había entrado a la secundaria, apenas tengo 13 años, sería algo raro estar con chicos tan grandes, pero Utau estaría allí así que no habría ningún problema.

Le mande un mensaje a Utau diciéndole que iría, claro, si mis padres me dejaran...

Apagué mi celular y me fui a dormir, tuve un sueño raro pero, lo admito, fue hermoso, parecía tan real...

* * *

**Ikuto Pov...**

Eran las 23:00 llegué a Japón mas rápido de lo que creí, estaba emocionado, ya quería ir a visitar a mi hermosa pelirosa, quería verla lo antes posible, la extrañaba mucho, por eso decidí tomarme unas vacaciones que la orquesta me había otorgado, lo correcto sería informarle a Utau, pero prefiero ver primero a Amu.

Cuando llegue a su casa, no dude en entrar lentamente a su habitación. Ella estaba ahí, durmiendo con un camisón de verano, se veía hermosa, su cuerpo estaba destapado y su pelo desparramado por toda la cama.

Aunque era temporada de verano, corría un viento frío, me acerque a taparla con sus sabanas.

Pero ella se las saco inmediatamente, terminando en una pose muy mala para mi salud, a pesar de que paso un año, había cambiado mucho físicamente, se veía muy sexy. Eso me enfermaba, la amaba demasiado y ella es realmente hermosa, seguramente, el príncipe, o algún otro idiota, terminara quedándose con ella.

Ella estaba pansa abajo con una de sus piernas estirada y la otra flexionada, uno de sus brazos estaba al costado de su cuerpo, mientras que, la otra, sujetaba fuertemente la sabana con su mano.

Yo ya había cumplido 18 años, mis hormonas estaban mas que alocadas y la causa era aquella pelirosa que en ese momento se encontraba tan indefensa.

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba en sima de ella, Amu seguía acostada pansa abajo. Mis ojos solo veían su rostro soñoliento, pero en especial esos labios tan carnosos y rosas que tenían.

Para empeorar, ella se dio vuelta, pero para mi suerte, seguía dormida. Cada movimiento que hacía, era una nueva pose, cada vez era mas sexy.

Recuerdo que cuando me escondía de Easter en su casa, siempre dormía con ella, claro, tenía que insistir para hacerlo. Pero lo que ella no sabía es que se mueve mucho cuando duerme. Una de esas noches, ella termino durmiendo arriba mío, esa vez yo no había dormido, me la pase tocando y oliendo el sedoso cabello de Amu, a cada rato ella se aferraba mas a mi.

Esa noche casi terminó haciendo algo que no debía, quería besarle, pero no quería hacerle daño, jamas me lo perdonaría, por eso, aquella vez que salí de su habitación, cuando estaba Tadase, creí que era lo correcto, prefería que Amu me odiara y alejarme de ella, antes de hacer algo indebido y hacerla sufrir.

Pero... ahora la tenía tan cerca mío, eso me volvía mas loco. Moví mis labios muy cerca de los suyos, podía sentir el aroma de ellos y la respiración que salía de su interior. No pude mas, empecé a rozarnos lentamente, estaba tan desesperado en devorarlos en ese preciso instante. Bese su mejilla y desde allí hice un recorrido hasta llegar a su cuello.

Mi lengua salió de su escondite, inconscientemente, lo lamí.

Amu soltó un gemido, fue allí cuando me separé, no podía seguir así, quien sabe que podría terminar haciendo (N/A: Emmmm... ¿Todos? xDD)

Aunque sea una niña, no importa lo que los demás piensen de mi, tenía ganas de hacerla mía, de escucharla, de sentirla, poder tocar todo lo que este al alcance de mis manos, ver su rostro de placer y sonrojado, hacerla feliz, pero la amo tanto que tengo mis propios limites, si termino haciendo eso la lastimaría y no voy a dejar que por culpa de mi egoísmo y desesperación permita eso.

Ya era suficiente, estaba al borde de mis limites, me levanté; iba a dirigirme a la ventana para irme, pero sentí una mano que me agarraba de la camisa.

- ¿I-iku-to...? - escuche la voz de Amu, volteé la cabeza, ella aún estaba semi-dormida.

Ella jalaba de mi remera, me acerque y me senté en el borde de la cama.

- Ikuto... - ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas atrás mio, en eso, sentí que me abrazó por atrás - Regresaste... -

- Amu... - sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello y sus manos estaban apoyadas en mi pecho, las agarre y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos. Nos quedamos en silencio. Lo que no esperaba era sentir unos pequeños labios en mi mejilla, los de Amu. Aquel pequeño e inocente acto fue el segundo mas feliz de mi vida.

- Idiota... - susurró, su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi hombro. Su voz parecía rara, hasta que percaté que salían pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos - Me tenías preocupada...

Giré mi cabeza y la vi a los ojos, nuestros rostros estaba demasiados cerca...

No se cuando, pero antes de darme cuenta nuestros labios y lenguas estaban sintiendo el sabor del otro. Nuevamente, me encontraba arriba suyo, sus piernas estaban al rededor de mi cuerpo, aproveche esa posición para acariciarlas.

Ella, por su parte, acariciaba mi cabello con sus manos que estaban al rededor de mi cuello, estas seguían un recorrido peligroso, Amu se acerco a mis orejas, rozándolas suavemente.

- Aaah... - suspiré mientras separaba nuestros labios - No vuelvas a hacer eso... - le susurré cerca de la oreja. - O... - cada vez me acercaba mas - tendré que castigarte - luego de decir aquellas palabras, la mordí suavemente.

Ella soltó un pequeño gemido. Me miró con una cara que reflejaba la misma inocencia y dulzura, sus mejillas estaba rojas, las bese gentilmente, eran demasiados cálidas y suaves, y regresé a sus labios nuevamente, ese sabor que tenía lo amaba. El chocolate y el sabor a fresa de Amu, eran mis favoritos.

Amu no sabía besar, pero hacía su mayor intento, yo trataba de guiarla, se adaptó rápidamente, pero aún así me enloquecía, no quería parar, estaba desesperado, quería más.

Nos quedamos sin aire, nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse, pero los ojos de Amu fueron cerrándose lentamente, hasta quedarse dormida, estaba agotada.

- Buenas noches, Amu - deposité un beso sobre la frente de Amu y me fui, sin duda fue la mejor bienvenida.

* * *

**Amu Pov...**

Aquel sueño era tan real, en él, Ikuto había regresado, había vivido mi primer beso con él... !Ah! ¿Por que pienso eso? Solo fue un sueño...

- Amu... ¿Te sientes bien? - dijo Ran saliendo de su huevo.

- ¿Eh? Ah, si... - dije saliendo de mi mente.

Las chicas me miraban preocupadas.

- Estoy bien chicas, solo tuve un sueño... - les dije mirándolas a los ojos.

- ¡Amuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaaaaan! - gritó mi mamá - ¡Vas a llegar tarde a clases!

- ¡Y-ya voy! - grité.

Me cambie, desayune y salí corriendo al colegio, antes de eso, le pregunte a mamá si podía ir a la fiesta de Utau, me dijo que si, al principio papá no estaba de acuerdo pero Midori me dijo que trataría de convencerlo, si se trata de mi papá, es fácil.

- ¡Amu-chan! - era a voz de Utau.

- ¡Utau! - exclamé al verla.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya le haz preguntado a tus padres? - preguntó.

Afirme con la cabeza, Utau se emocionó, pero trato de ocultar aquella felicidad, ahora entendía a lo que se referían cuando decían que yo y ella nos parecemos.

- Nee... Utau... - dije cambiando de tema

- ¿Que pasa Amu? -

- Veras... ¿Sabes si Ikuto regresó a Japón? - pregunté tímidamente, sentí un calor en mis mejillas, sabía que estaba preguntando algo estúpido, pero sentí... que no fue un simple sueño...

Utau sonrío, pero no era una sonrisa normal, esta ya la había visto varias veces.. de cierto peliazul.

- Oh... ¿Por que preguntas? - ella rió, era obvio que era hermano de ese hentai, ella había notado mi sonrojo.

- No... por nada - desvíe la mirada a otro lado.

- Oye, ¿No deberías estar en clases? - ahora ella cambio de tema.

Me acorde que estaba yendo al colegio antes de encontrarme con Utau, me despedí de ella y salí corriendo antes de que los maestros me regañaran.

Por fin podía ser como realmente deseaba serlo, comencé bien la secundaría, mis notas no eran las mejores, pero eran buenas, tenía nuevos amigos y, por suerte, me habían aceptado tal como soy, aunque todos los guardianes nos hayamos separados, todos los fin de semanas nos juntábamos en el parque a charlar y tomar té.

Las clases transcurrieron como siempre, lo único que no era normal es que cierto peliazul invadió mi mente todo el día.

Regresé a mi casa y me recosté sobre mi cama para olvidar todo. Agarré mi almohada y la abracé fuerte contra mi pecho. Pero fue inútil, volví a recordar lo que había soñado, mi rostro quedó inundado adentro del almohadón, volví a sentir el olor de Ikuto, millones de momentos que viví con él pasaban por mi mente; su pelo, sus ojos, sus labios, todo su rostro y su cuerpo, su suavidad, su voz, sus adorables orejas y cola de neko, sus caricias, sus bromas, esa sonrisa sexy que... un momento ¿sexy? Dios... ¿Desde cuando pensaba así de él? Estúpida mente... por culpa de ese sueño, ahora me siento mas confundida, parecía tan real. Por alguna razón me sentía tan... ¿Decepcionada?

- ¡Amu-chaaaaaaaaaaan! - oí el gritó de mi madre sacandome de mi mente, dios la bendiga. Baje rápido a la planta baja, ella estaba en la cocina.

- ¿Paso algo, mamá?

- Perdón si grité mucho. Me quede sin aceite y arroz, ¿Puedes ir a comprar?

Acepté, tenía que tomar un poco de aire y despejar mi mente, decidí ir sola, ya que mis charas fueron capturadas por Ami.

Entre al supermercado y busque lo que mi madre pidió que comprara.

- Make us free na splash kasaneta. Hikari no contrast to abite... - el tono de mi celular sonó en medio del silencio (N/A: si adivinan que opening/ending es Ikuto aparecerá en tu casa ewe) Era Utau.

- ¿Moshi, Moshi? - contesté.

- ¡Amu-chan! - gritó - la fiesta es el próximo sábado, ya conseguí tu entrada, pero tienes que pagarme luego -

- ¿Eh? ¿Hay que pagar? -

- Claro que si, se nota que nunca fuiste a una fiesta escolar para juntar dinero... - dijo ella con un tono enojado.

- Bien... mañana te espero en el parque Kurosagi y te lo doy - dije.

- Genial, adios Amu - se despidió.

- Adi... vaya, ella nunca cambia - ella ya había cortado antes de poder despedirme.

- Aah... - suspire saliendo del supermercado. Estaba caminando por la calle, el cielo se estaba poniendo muy oscuro, ya no había nadie caminando afuera.

- Quiero llegar a casa y relajarme, pero no puedo hacerlo por culpa de ese baka-neko-hentai... -

- Vaya, eres muy cruel... - me sobresalté al oír esa voz. Me detuve y mire por todas partes, no encontré a nadie.

- Habrá sido mi imaginación... -

- No me digas que ya te haz olvidado de mi hermosa voz... - volví a asustarme, esta vez sentí una respiración que chocaba contra mi nuca.

- ¡I-ikuto! -

No podía creerlo... él estaba justo en frente mío. Aquel neko que invadió mi mente desde ayer se encontraba en carne y huesos.

No dije nada más, él tampoco, compartimos el silencio que habitaba la tarde, me quede analizando con la mirada a Ikuto, quede perdida en sus ojos, siempre lo hacía, no podía evitarlo.

- Etto... yo... - las palabras no salían de mi boca.

- Amu... ¿Que pasa? - preguntó preocupado.

- _"Yo no entiendo muy bien mis sentimientos, pero se que quiero estar a tu lado y que no te vayas nunca más" - _

Desde que tuve aquel sueño me entiendo menos que antes. Parte de mi deseaba que ese suceso haya sido real, pero el otro era más confuso. Quería ser capaz de hablarle, pero fui cobarde y salí corriendo de ahí en ese preciso instante.

- ¡Amu, espera! - fue lo único que oí antes de alejarme.

* * *

**Fin del primer capitulo!**

**Dejen reviews y continuo! **


	2. Culpa

**Konichiwa! Gracias por todos los comentarios del primer capitulo *u* en realidad iba a subir este capitulo el lunes, pero gracias a sus reviews decidí subirlo hoy. Disfrútenlo ^^**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Culpa**_

_**Ikuto Pov...**_

Estaba relajándome sobre la rama de un árbol, en eso veo a mi hermosa pelirosa caminando sola por la calle.

Su celular sonó de repente, la calle se encontraba demasiado silenciosa, incluso la respiración de las hormigas lograban escucharse.

Amu mantenía una conversación con mi hermana, hablaban sobre "una fiesta", al principio no entendía, pero las fichas cayeron y todo cuadraba. Recordé que en mi preparatoria se hacían fiestas para juntar dinero y atraer nueva gente a inscribirse, pero generalmente iban para buscar pareja, ligar y todas esas ilusiones de adolescente que tienen, ya que en nuestro instituto todos dicen que hay chicas y chicos muy guapos (N/A: Claro Ikuto, como tu, GRRRRRRR!)

No me gusto la idea de que Utau haya invitado a mi Amu. Esa noche confirme que había cambiado, a pesar de que solo paso un año, se había desarrollado bastante bien y se veía más hermosa de lo usual, cualquier imbécil podría tomarla si no la controlaba.

Lo decidí, yo también iré al baile, solo para asegurarme que no le hagan nada a mi pequeña hentai (N/A: Asdadasd Ikuto, la proteges demasiado *u*)

Amu terminó la llamada, ella siguió caminando. Quería tomarla por sorpresa, así que me bajé de aquel árbol y la seguí.

- Quiero llegar a casa y relajarme, pero no puedo hacerlo por culpa de ese baka-neko-hentai... - dijo, parecía que pensaba en voz alta.

Aproveche esta oportunidad para molestarla, jejeje...

- Vaya, eres muy cruel... -

Ella se sobresaltó de repente. Comenzó a buscarme con su mirada, pero me escondí antes de que me encontrara.

- Habrá sido mi imaginación... -

- No me digas que ya te haz olvidado de mi hermosa voz... - esta vez, lo susurre muy cerca de su cuello.

- ¡I-ikuto! - exclamó al verme.

Ella no hizo nada, solo se quedo viéndome, estaba a punto hacerle una de mis bromas que amo hacerle para ver su rostro sonrojado, pero noté que algo no iba bien...

- Etto... yo... - vi que Amu se sentía muy incomoda, parecía nerviosa... más bien, deprimida.

- Amu... ¿Que pasa? - pregunté preocupado.

Amu cerro sus puños, su mirada estaba dirigida hacia el suelo, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a salir lagrimas de sus ojos. Iba a abrazarla pero antes de que lo hiciera ella salió corriendo.

- ¡Amu, espera! - grité para que se detenga.

Corrí atrás de ella para detenerla, pero la perdí de vista.

- Amu... - susurré.

Probablemente Utau sabe porque estaba así ella era una de sus mejor amigas. Me dirigí a su departamento, toque el timbre, me fui preparando ya que cuando la abriera ella...

- Ikutoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo - gritó lanzándose a mi, pero antes de que me atrapara en sus brazos logre esquivarlos.

Luego de intentar y haber logrado huir de aquellos brazos incontrolables, ella volvió a la "normalidad"

- Moou... Ikuto, hace tiempo que no nos vemos y tu me recibes así - se quejó.

- Lo siento - revolví su cabello, ella soltó un puchero - Quería hablar contigo acerca de... Amu... -

- ¿Amu? - preguntó - ¿Que sucede con ella? -

- Justamente vengo a preguntarte sobre eso, ¿Ha estado diferente últimamente? -

- No lo se... pero desde ayer a la noche que esta algo embobada y demasiado distraída, más de lo normal... - respondió - ¿Por que me preguntas esto? ¿Acaso acabas de verla? -

La respuesta de Utau me sorprendió, ¿Ella esta así por el beso?...

-...- aún seguía pensativo y no había respondido la pregunta que Utau me había hecho.

- Amu se va a poner muy feliz cuando sepa que regresaste a Japón -

Mire a Utau sorprendido, ella se percato de eso.

- Ajam... Esta mañana Amu me pregunto si habías regresado, me pareció raro que haya hecho esa pregunta tan repentinamente... -

_- ¿Así que Amu no recuerda nada de lo que paso? ¿Pero porque reaccionó de esa manera?... - _

Volví a quedarme pensativo durante varios minutos. Me paré del sillón de la sala y me dirigí a la puerta.

- ¿Ya te vas? - preguntó Utau triste antes de abrir la puerta.

- Tengo cosas que aclarar... - dije volteando hacia ella y sonriendo.

Salí de su departamento, me di cuenta que al parecer Utau no había entendido lo que dije, pero eso no importaba...

* * *

**Normal pov...**

Las piernas de Amu hicieron que ella huyera de aquel lugar. Ikuto estaba allí, no tuvo ni el mas mínimo valor de verlo a los ojos y decirle aquellas palabras, luego de aquel sueño le daba miedo tener que volver hablar con él.

Llego a su casa más rápido de lo que creía. Dejo las cosas en la cocina y subió al baño. Quería bañarse, eso es lo único que la relaja luego de una mala situación.

Salió, se cambió, fue a cenar y luego de finalizar su tarea se fue a dormir, quería hacerla toda esta noche, ya que el sábado y el domingo solo quería descansar...

Su suerte volvió a traicionarla, otra vez soñó con aquel peliazul, pero ella capto que era diferente a su anterior sueño, esta vez estaba consciente de que no era real...

Él tono de su celular sonó, sacándola de sus sueños.

- ¡Amuuuuuuuuuuuuu! - eran los gritos de Utau - ¿Cuanto tiempo piensas hacerme esperar en el parque? -

- ¿Eh? - dijo aún soñolienta mientras frotaba su puño contra uno de sus ojos.

- ¡Son las 11:56 y estoy esperando hace 30 minutos en el parque Kurosagi! - gritó enfadada.

Se levantó inmediatamente de la cama y se puso lo primero que encontró; un short negro con una camisa sin mangas blanca y unas medias a rayas, se recogió el pelo con una cruz negra y salió corriendo hacia el sitio donde Utau la esperaba.

Amu llegó a las 12:10, Utau estaba a punto de estallar.

- ¡Amu! - dijo con su aura asesina - Me haz hecho esperar como una hora y... -

- ¡Gomen! - la interrumpió, realmente se había asustado.

- Ya... - dijo calmándose - ¿Trajiste el dinero, verdad?

- Claro que si, idiota... - revolvió su bolso y de allí saco la plata para la entrada y Amu, por su parte, recibió la invitación.

- ¡Ah! Amu... Ikuto ya... - apenas Amu oyó el nombre de Ikuto, él volvió a invadir su mente.

_- ¿Por que tenía que mencionarlo?_ - pensó Amu.

Utau no continuó, seguramente se dio cuenta de su tristeza.

- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó preocupada - ¿Es... sobre mi hermano? -

Ella solo asentió con la cabeza, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

- Ikuto ayer vino a casa a preguntarme sobre ti... ¿Paso algo entre ustedes dos? -

Otra vez no dijo ninguna palabras, pero el silencio ya era su respuesta... Utau se dio cuenta.

- Si me cuentas creo que podre ayudarlos, si es lo que quieres, no te obligaré a hacerlo... - dijo.

Amu aceptó, ambas fueron a sentarse a una banca y comenzó a contarle de su sueño detalladamente, ella sentía vergüenza, pero quería encontrar una solución para tener el valor de volver a hablar con él.

- Ya veo... - dijo en forma pensativa - es por eso que haz estado más despistada de lo normal últimamente... - dio bromeando.

- ¿Por que tuve esa clase de sueño? ¿Por que con Ikuto? - preguntó en tono deprimente - ¿Y si fue real? Yo... no entiendo ni mis propios sentimientos, siento que no podre tengo el valor para verlo más... -

Utau no respondió, ella también creía que era posible que haya sido real, debido al comportamientos que Ikuto había tenido antes...

- Sabes... - dijo rompiendo la tensión - Creo que lo mejor sería olvidarnos de esto, seguro que fue un sueño -

- Esta bien... - dijo ella, aunque aún seguía con sus dudas.

Amu recibió una llamada de su madre, pidiéndole que regresará a casa para almorzar. Ella se despidió de Utau y se fue a su casa.

Uta también iba a regresar a su departamento, pero en eso, nota que Ikuto estaba recostado sobre una rama en un árbol no muy lejos de aquella banca donde habían tenido su conversación...

* * *

- Amu... - dijeron las charas de dicha pelirosa al verla tan deprimida.

Ella aún seguía pensativa en su cama.

- ¡YA! - gritó Amu, sentándose en su cama - no puedo seguir pensando en eso, ni tampoco seguir evitando a Ikuto. ¡Tengo que arreglar las cosas! Seguro que debe sentirse mal... -

- ¡Eso, Amu! - dijo la chara rosa.

- ¡Esa es la actitud! - dijo Miki entusiasmada.

- ¡Tu puedes Amu-chan! - gritó Su.

- ¡Muy bien dicho! - Dia también se emocionó.

Las 4 charas de la pelirosa estaban contentas de que su dueña se sienta mejor, ellas estaban muy preocupadas por Amu.

Amu agarró su celular para llamar a Utau, quería hablar con Ikuto para poder arreglar las cosas.

- ¿Amu? - Utau contestó.

- Hola, Utau... etto... - Amu fue dominada por su timidez - ¿Ikuto esta contigo...?

- No... él... no se donde está... -

- ¿Eh?

_**Flash Back**_

Utau quedo en shock al ver que su hermano estaba allí, seguramente pudo haber oído la conversación...

- ¡¿I-ikuto?! - exclamó al ver a su hermano - ¿Acaso tu...?

- Si - dijo antes de que terminara la frase. Y saltando del árbol.

- En ese caso, ¿Es verdad que fuiste esa noche a la casa de Amu? - preguntó.

El no respondió, pero Utau ya sabía la respuesta ante ese silencio.

- Tsk... Amu esta así por mi culpa... soy un idiota... - dijo enfadado.

- Lo mejor sería que hablarás con ella... - Utau intentaba hacer sentir mejor a su hermano.

- No... lo mejor sería, que me alejara de ella... -

Una vez dicho eso, Ikuto se retiró del parque dejando a Utau sola en el parque. Él se sentía culpable por el daño y confusión que Amu sentía, el creía que lo mejor para ambos sería no volver a verse por un largo tiempo...

* * *

**Ok, este capitulo fue mas corto de lo que creí, pero espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen Reviews! *3***


	3. ¿Sentimientos? ¡Alejando la cobardía!

**Gracias por los comentarios que me dejan! Sin duda me ayudan mucho ^^**

**Disfruten el capitulo :3**

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: ¿Sentimientos? ¡Alejando la cobardía!**_

No podía creerlo, por culpa de mi cobardía Ikuto se va...

Ha pasado un año y sin darme cuenta comencé a extrañarlo. Justo cuando por fin regresa, él se va.

Los días pasaron, ya era jueves, Utau no sabía nada de Ikuto, empecé a preocuparme, tenía miedo de que le hubiera pasado algo.

- Amu-chan... - mis charas últimamente también han estado triste. ¡Dios! ¡Siempre hago que la gente de mi al rededor salga perjudicada por mis malas acciones!

- Chicas, no se preocupen - dije forzando una sonrisa - Seguro que Ikuto debe estar haciendo algo importante para su orquesta o algo así -

Las chicas se calmaron un poco, a pesar de que lo que dije solo era una mentira para no preocuparlas.

Yo estaba haciendo mi tarea, me costaba concentrarme. Ya eran las 23:15, mis charas se fueron a dormir, excepto Dia...

- Amu-chan - dijo llamando mi atención.

- Dia... creí que fuiste dormir... -

Ella negó con la cabeza, se acerco a mi y puso su mano sobre mi frente.

- Amu... - susurró - puedo sentir que tus pensamientos y emociones están confundidos y mezclados... -

Pude sentir que su pequeña mano trasmitía paz y calidez hacia mi interior, ella cerro los ojos y por un largo tiempo no dijo ni una palabra mas...

- ¿Y? - pregunté, ya habían pasado 7 minutos y no había ni un solo ruido en la habitación a excepción de los ronquidos de mis otras 3 charas.

- Amu, ¿Tu amas a Ikuto? - preguntó mi chara.

Mi rostro se sonrojó al oír tal pregunta repentinamente.

- ¿P-porque preguntas eso? - dije nerviosa.

- Necesito que me contestes con total sinceridad... -

- Etto yo... - me puse a pensar y a recordar todos aquellos momentos que estaba con Ikuto; sus bromas, sus caricias, aquellas veces que me protegía, cuando me hacía enojar, pero a la vez sentir cosas raras... y como me sentía si él no estaba a mi lado. Por millonésima vez recordé el sueño, me concentre en las sensaciones y reacciones que ocurrían en el sueño y en la vida real, lo cual eran muy similares... - no lo se... -

- ¿Que sientes cuando estas con él? -

- ¡No lo se! - grité - ¡Siempre que esta tan cerca mió no puedo controlarme, me siento confusa, me dan ganas de patearlo y golpearlo, pero a la vez quiero b...! - no continué mi frase, estaba a punto de decir algo realmente vergonzoso.

- ¿Que quieres?... - preguntó insistente.

- Etto... - mi rostro cada vez aumentaba más y mi valor para hablar disminuía.

- ¡Amu! ¡Esto es para ayudarte! - gritó mi chara, pero no estaba enojada, mas bien estaba preocupada por mi.

- ¡Quiero que me bese, quiero abrazarlo, quiero acariciar su cabello y su rostro, quiero que este a mi lado para siempre, que no se valla nunca...! - grité, no se porque lo hice, pero cuando lo dije cerré mis ojos y apreté mis puños, creyendo que así ocultaría mi vergüenza.

Sentí que de mis ojos estaba a punto de salir lagrimas, pero las contuve, tenía que ser fuerte...

En eso, vuelvo a sentir la mano cálida de Dia... la verdad que tan solo sentirla me relajaba...

- Eso es amor, Amu... - dijo sonriendo.

-...- yo no dije nada, quizás tenía razón o no, se suponía que yo también amaba a Tadase, pero es diferente cuando estoy con él, esa era una de las principales razones por la cual estaba confundida; un triangulo amoroso.

- Amu, lo que sientes hacia Tadase es solo admiración - dijo como si leyeran mi mente. No me sorprendió mucho que lo hiciera, ya que ella es mi brillo anterior y siente lo mismo que yo.

- ¿A-admiración? -

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

Sinceramente quede mucho más confundida. ¡Dios!

Logre ver las cifras de mi reloj que se encontraba atrás de ella, ya eran las 12:00, me estaba muriendo de sueño.

Dia se fue a dormir, yo me acosté en mi cama y me puse a reflexionar la conversación que tuve con Dia. Había mucho que pensar...

* * *

_**Ikuto pov...**_

Pasaron los días y seguía evitando a Amu, quizás parecía un cobarde, pero lo hacía porque no quería seguir hiriendo a Amu, siempre bromeaba con ella y nunca tomo en serio mis sentimientos. Seguro piensa que solo es un juguete para mi, pero ella es mi vida... Quiero mostrarle lo que siento, pero para eso tengo que esperar el momento indicado.

Había conseguido mi propio departamento, así también evitaba los reclamos de mi hermana y ya era un adulto para vivir con mi madre A pesar de que estaba de vacaciones, seguía practicando melodías con mi violín, hacerlo siempre me relajaba.

En eso siento unos cuantos golpes en mi puerta. Seguramente era una de mis nuevas vecinas que se desesperaron con mi llegada (N/A: Ahahah esa era yo ewe) , no me había dado cuenta, pero ya era un poco famoso.

- ¡Ikuto, idiota! - lo primero que vi fue el rostro furioso de mi hermana apenas abrí la puerta.

Me sorprendí ¿Como supo Utau donde vivía?

- ¡Oye, Utau! - exclamé al ser empujado por sus brazos hacia el sillón - ¿Que haces? - me quejé mientras frotaba mi mano contra mi cabeza ya que me había golpeado fuerte con el respaldo.

- ¡Eso debería decir yo! - gritó - ¿Como te atreves a abandonar a Amu de esa manera? -

No respondí, simplemente me senté bien en el sillón.

- Sabes... Amu esta muy triste últimamente y no creo que sea por esa noche... - dijo mas tranquila.

- ¿Ella sabe que fue real? - pregunté.

- No -

- ¿Entonces por que esta así? -

- Que idiota que sos, tu no eres así. Amu se siente de esa manera porque esta preocupada y por tu "desaparición" - explicó.

Utau tenía razón, fui un idiota, intentaba no hacerle daño y al final solo ocasione que sufriera más.

- Deberías ir a hablar con ella - dijo sentándose al lado mío.

Otra vez le di la razón, no iba a solucionar nada si no hablaba con ella.

- Gracias, Utau - dije abrazándola.

Ella correspondió el abrazo - No hay de que... -

Utau se paró y camino hasta la puerta, para abrirla y salir de mi departamento. Ya iba a encontrar el momento para hablar con Amu...

En eso recordé que pasará dentro de dos días...

- Oye, Utau - dije antes de que se valla, ella se paró antes de cerrar la puerta por completo - ¿Amu va ir a esa fiesta?...

Ella solo sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza...

* * *

_**Amu pov...**_

No pude dormir en toda la noche, por suerte ya era viernes, último día de clases. Ese día en la escuela paso demasiado lento, no aguantaba más y quería ir a relajarme... pero en eso me encuentro con...

- Hola Utau - dije al verla. (N/A: Ahaha ¿A quien creía que vió? ewe)

- ¡Amu! ¡Te ves horrible! - exclamó. La verdad que moría de sueño y estaba llena de ojeras y mi peinado no lucia tan cool como solía serlo.

- Es que no pude dormir muy bien... - dije pareciendo normal, para poder evitar cual tipo de preguntas. Últimamente Utau ha estado muy preocupada por mi...

- De todos modos... ¿Ya sabes que vas a usar mañana? -

- ¿Mañana? - pregunté confundida.

- Dios, Amu... ¿Lo olvidaste? Mañana es la fiesta - dijo agarrándose la cabeza.

- Tienes razón, pero la verdad es que... - la verdad es que no tenía ganas de ir, pero no sabía como decirlo.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Olvídate de todo y vayamos a divertirnos! Por favor... -

No tenía opción, no quería decepcionarla. Al final dije que iría. Apenas lo hice me obligó a recorrer todas las tiendas de la ciudad en busca de un buen conjunto de ropa. No es que no me gusto haberlo hecho, al contrario, amo ir de compras, pero no estaba de muy buen humor.

Por fin llegue a casa y podía relajarme.

Recordé que Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko, Tadase y Kukai también irían a la fiesta. Eso me puso feliz, seguro que me divertiría.

Tenía que despejar mi mente por hoy y por mañana...

* * *

A pesar de que el sabado pasó rápido, no dejaba de pensar en Ikuto.

Ya era de noche y la fiesta comenzaría en unos minutos.

- _Ding, dong..._ - sonó el timbre de casa.

- ¡Ya voy! - grité desde la planta alta, yo seguía arreglándome.

El timbre sonó unas 3 veces más, ¿Que estaba haciendo mis padres que no contestaban?. Baje corriendo las escaleras. Allí estaban todos los ex-guardianes y Utau.

- ¡Mooou! ¡Amu-chii! ¡¿Por que nos haces esperar tanto!? - se quejó Yaya.

- Gomen... - dije disculpándome.

- Te ves muy hermosa, Amu-chan - dijo Tadase, provocando un leve sonrojo.

- Arigato... - dije algo avergonzada.

- Ya... ¿Vamos o no? - dijo Utau, rompiendo aquella atmósfera.

Asentí con la cabeza, me despedí de mis padres y fuimos los 7 a la preparatoria de Utau, donde se llevaba a cabo la gran fiesta.

- ¡Wooow! - todos quedamos boquiabiertos al ver aquel enorme lugar.

Estaba muy decorado, parecía una discoteca V.I.P. y había mucha gente. También parlantes, luces de neón por todas partes, una barra donde servían bebidas - obviamente sin alcohol - y gran variedad de comidas, ¡Hasta había un DJ! Se supone que hacían estas fiestas para recaudar dinero, ¡Pero con todo lo que tenían podían alimentar a medio país!

- Lindo, ¿Verdad? Pedí prestado algunas de estas cosas a mi manager para que me ayude -

Ah, todo tenía sentido.

La música sonaba muy fuerte y todos bailaban, sin duda se estaba divirtiendo, tenía que vaciar mi mente y disfrutar de esa noche.

Pero...

Cuando fui a la barra a pedir un vaso de coca, no se si mis ojos me engañaban o no pero... pude ver, entre toda la multitud, el rostro de Ikuto...

* * *

**Ahaha lo corte en la mejor parte.**

**Ahora... seguramente se preguntan: ¿QUE MIERDA VA A PASAR EN LA FIESTA?**

**ewe bueno, tendran que esperar unos días a que suba el próximo capitulo x3**

**Dejen reviews!**


	4. Celos

**Otro capitulo! Este es mucho más "asdasdasdasd" *u***

**Ya me van a entender xDDD**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Celos**

No se si fue imaginación mía, pero mientras pedía mi bebida en la barra, me pareció haber visto a Ikuto.

-_ ¿Por que esta aquí? Pero que suerte, me tenía preocupada..._ - pensé

- Señorita... - dijo el chico entregándome mi vaso y sacándome de mi mundo. Volteé mi mirada para recibirlo.

- Ah, gracias... - dije atontada, gire de nuevo hacia donde había visto a Ikuto, pero ya no estaba.

- _Lo sabía... solo era mi imaginación - _me había vuelto a poner triste.

- ¡Amu! - gritó Utau - ¡Ven aquí!

Corrí hacía ella, parecía enojada.

- Mou.. ¿Eres idiota? ¡Vinimos acá a disfrutar la noche! Ya deja de pensar en mi hermano, hentai! -

- ¿E-eh? - dije sonrojandome - Y-yo n-no estoy p-pensa-ando en él... - volteé mi cara a otra parte para que no notará mi rostro rojo.

- Si claro... - dijo sarcásticamente - En ese caso vamos a divertirnos - ella extendió su mano, yo la agarré y fuimos a la pista.

Bailamos por unos minutos, sin duda me estaba divirtiendo, pero en eso noto que unos chicos de mas o menos de la misma edad que Ikuto me estaban mirando, yo me sentí incomoda. Pasaron otros 10 minutos, y todavía seguían haciéndolo...

- Oye, Utau... - paré de bailar, ella también lo hizo apenas la llame.

- ¿Que pasa Amu? - preguntó.

- Ahora vengo, voy al baño... - intenté sonar lo mas normal posible.

El baño estaba en una esquina, ahí había poca gente que estaba sentada en algunos sillones, entre al baño y me moje la cara, ya eran casi las 23:30 y estaba re cansada, por suerte la fiesta terminaba en una media hora.

Salí del baño y estaba a punto de ir a donde estaba Utau. Mi corazón se paralizó. Uno de esos chicos estaba en frente mío.

- Hola, preciosa... - dijo.

- Ho-hola... - dije nerviosa.

- ¿Que pasa, tienes miedo? - dijo con una sonrisa picara... si, tenía miedo y mucho.

- Go-gomen... tengo que irme... - intenté esquivar al chico que me impedía el paso. Pero el me agarró de la muñeca y me acorralo contra la pared.

De repente sentí que sus labios aplastaban los míos.

- _¿Eh? ¿Esto es un beso? No puede ser... se suponía que sería diferente..._ - aquél beso era rudo, su lengua era dura y muy violenta.

Mis ojos estaban a punto de derramar lagrimas, por suerte no salieron ya que apreté mis ojos.

El sostenía fuerte mis muñecas, yo hacía fuerza para liberarme, pero fue inútil.

No se cuantos minutos pasaron, pero estaba a punto de quedarme sin aire.

Liberó mis muñecas, ahora me agarraba de la cintura. ¡Era un degenerado! ¡¿Donde se creía que estaba poniendo sus manos?!.

Ya que mis manos estaban libres, las use para empujarlo hacía atrás, pero era muy pesado.

Abro un poco mis ojos y veo que una mano agarraba por atrás la remera del chico, separándonos a los dos. No logré distinguir quién era.

Apenas fui liberada, empecé a toser y mis ojos estaban cerrados. Cuando los abro, ese chico ya no estaba más.

Puse mi mano sobre mi pecho... mi corazón latía muy rápido, me había asustado demasiado.

Quería irme a mi casa, iba a dirigirme a Utau, pero escuché gritos que provenían de una puerta.

- ¡Oye, Ikuto! ¡¿Pero que mierda te pasa?! -

- ¿_¡Ikuto?! _-

- ¡Eso debería decir yo! ¿Como te atreves, imbécil? - si, era la voz de Ikuto.

Asomé mi ojo al orificio de la cerradura de la puerta. Nunca había visto a Ikuto tan enojado...

- ¿De que hablas? - ese chico empujo a Ikuto, él se golpeó contra la pared y cayó al piso.

- ¡¿Como pudiste besar a mi Amu?! - él volvió a pararse, se dirigió nuevamente a él y lo agarró del cuello de su remera.

- Oh... ¿Te refieres a la pelirosa? - dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa - Vamos... ¿No me digas que te enamoraste de esa chica?... es verdad que es muy sexy, pero es tan estúpida e ingenua, no sabía que este gustaba de ese tipo, no estaría nada mal jugar un rato con ella y... -

El chico no pudo continuar ya que Ikuto le pegó en la cara.

- ¡Cállate idiota! ¡No vuelvas a hablar así de ella! -

Estaba a punto de llorar, mi corazón de paró, ellos dos estaban a las piñas.

- ¡Ikuto! ¡Ikuto! ¡Ikuto! ¡Ikuto! ¡Ikuto! ¡Ikuto! - grité desesperada, mientras intentaba abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada, había una silla que la trababa.

Escucho un golpe seco. Volví a ver por la cerradura, habían varias manchas de sangre esparcidas por todo el piso.

Ikuto estaba tirado en el piso, parecía inconsciente.

- Voy a matarte, imbécil... - él se acerco lentamente a Ikuto con un fierro. Vi la cara del chico, estaba llena de sangre y de odio.

- ¡Ikuto! - usé toda mi fuerza para abrir la puerta y corrí hacía donde estaba.

- ¡No lo hagas! - grité, apenas lo hice, de mis ojos estallaron lagrima - ¡Idiota! ¡No lo toques! - abracé y cubrí a Ikuto con mi cuerpo. Vi su rostro, estaba lleno de golpe y de su boca salía sangre...

- ¡Ja! ¿Crees que le haré caso a una niñata como tu? - él me agarro de la camisa - Me pregunto... ¿Como reaccionará Ikuto si sabe que su amada ya no es tan... inocente? -

- ¿Eh? -

Otra vez volví a sentir esos asquerosos labios y como me iba sacando la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Unos brazos rodeaban mi cintura, pero aquellos venían de atrás mío y me atraían hacia esa dirección. Era Ikuto. Me separó nuevamente de ese idiota.

Ikuto agarro al chico del cuello, su rostro estaba lleno de maldad y odio.

Mi cara tenía la peor expresión posible. Ver esa violencia me aterrorizaba.

- ¡Si te atreves a tocarla una vez más... ¡TE MATO! - los ojos de Ikuto ya no eran brillantes y azules como solía serlo... era la mirada de un asesino.

Yo agarraba fuertemente de mi remera, mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar.

Él lo soltó y bajo su mirada...

- Vete... - dijo de una forma tranquila...

- ¿PERO QUE..? -

- ¡VETE! - otra vez su actitud cambio.

El chico pareció asustarse y salió de la puerta.

- Idiota... ya veras... - dijo antes de irse. Tenía miedo. No quería que le haga nada a Ikuto.

Apenas pegó el portazo de la puerta, el cuerpo de Ikuto cayó al piso.

- ¡Ikuto! - grité y fui hacía él. Estaba sosteniendo a Ikuto de la espalda con uno de mis brazos y con el otro empecé a limpiar la sangre que había en su rostro.

- A-amu... ¿Estas... bien? - dijo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y con su mano acariciando mi mejilla.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Casi me matas de un susto! - mis ojos volvieron a traicionarme, mis lagrimas comenzaron a cesar nuevamente - ¡Eso debería preguntar yo! ¡Mírate! -

- No te preocupes Amu... por favor... no llores - él forzó una sonrisa - estoy bien... lamento haberte asustado, no quería que me vieras así... -

- ¿Como puedes decir eso? - mi voz salía muy aguda, tenía un nudo en mi garganta.

- Lo importante es que estés bien, no te preocupes... -

- ¿Sos estúpido? Estas muy herido, ¿Como quieres que no me preocupe? - parte de mi estaba triste al ver a Ikuto en ese estado... y la otra también ya que me sentí mal al saber que mi primer beso no iba a ser como esperaba, que no iba a ser con la persona que mas amaba... - se suponía que tenía que haber sido como mi sueño... - oh no, no puedo creer que dije eso en voz alta, aunque más bien lo susurré, aún así quería matarme.

- ¿Tu sueño? - preguntó Ikuto, no muy sorprendido.

- ¿Eh? N-no... - dije sonrojandome - E-es q-que ha-hace poco tuve un sueño... e-era co-mo i-iba a se-er mi primer be-beso... y-y n-no fue como e-espe-raba... - empecé a tartamudear, me sentía muy incomoda.

- Sabes... eso no fue un sueño... - él lo dijo como si supiera de lo que le hablaba.

- ¿Eh? - quede sorprendida ante las palabras de Ikuto.

Al principio no entendía, pero luego, sentí sus labios sobre los míos, ¡No podía creerlo! ¡No era un sueño! Él me besó con esa calidez y dulzura que había sentido esa noche...

Ikuto se levantó, sin dejar de mover sus labios con los míos y se puso arriba de mi. El beso era idéntico a esa noche... Al principio me avergoncé, recordé que yo era la que inicio el beso esa noche... fui inconsciente de mis actos, pero sabía que en mi interior, era lo que deseaba aquella vez. Porque extrañaba mucho a Ikuto.

- ¿Ves? - dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Mi rostro estaba todo rojo y sorprendido, pero en mi interior estaba feliz, feliz de que Ikuto haya sido el primero en darme ese beso y que no era un sueño...

Otra vez volvimos a juntar nuestros labios, pero aumentamos la pasión... me aferré y enredé mis piernas al rededor de su cuerpo. Rodeé el cuello de Ikuto con mis brazos y lo empuje hacía mi para apretarme más hacía él.

Nos quedamos sin aire y volvimos a separarnos.

El solo soltó una risa y me sonrió dulcemente. Volví a ver su rostro y pude ver las marcas de golpes en ella. Mis ojos volvieron a soltar pequeñas lagrimas.

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó preocupado...

- ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Por que hiciste eso?... Tu rostro esta lleno de heridas... por mi culpa... - sentí nuevamente el nudo en mi garganta.

Él agarro mi rostro con una de sus manos y volvió a acortar la distancia.

- Es porque no voy a permitir que nadie más te toque... tu eres mía... - susurró, sus labios rozaron con los míos.

Volvió a besarme, él me agarró desde la cintura y se fue levantando, yo termine sentada arriba de él.

Ikuto cada vez iba empujándome hacia atrás, mi cuerpo chocó contra la pared, aún seguía sentada arriba suyo.

- ¿Si soy tuya... por que desapareciste y me abandonaste? - dije enojada y desviando la mirada.

- Porque tienes razón... soy un idiota... -

Y otra vez...

¡Dios! Estaba furiosa, triste, feliz y extasiada por el sabor de los besos de Ikuto, era una mezcla de emociones, pero realmente disfrutaba estar en sus brazos...

Luego de dejar mis labios fue a mi oreja... - Nunca más voy a separarme de ti ni volverás a ser libre, ahora eres toda mía... -

Después de esas palabras, que provocaron un gran sonrojo en mi, mordió mi oreja.

Sentí que su mano iba bajando la camisa que el otro chico había desabrochado un poco anteriormente. Los labios de Ikuto marcaron un recorrido, junto con sus lengua y dientes, desde atrás de mi oreja hasta mi hombro.

Las manos de Ikuto acariciaban mis piernas que estaban al rededor de su cuerpo, enredadas y cada vez haciendo fuerza para juntarme más hacía él.

- Ikuto... - pronuncié su nombre en forma de gemido al sentir esa caricias tan placenteras...

El dejó de hacerlo y me miró con culpa a los ojos.

- Lo siento, Amu... -

Sentí que volvió a acomodar mi remera que se estaba deslizando por mi espalda, luego acarició mi mejilla y besó mi frente.

Agarré el rostro de Ikuto posé mis labios en los suyos, era un beso suaves y dulce. Él sostenía mi cabeza con suavidad, enredando mis cabellos en sus dedos.

Yo negué con la cabeza, no tenía que disculparse de nada.

Lo abracé y me correspondió el abrazo. Nos quedamos en silencio para disfrutar ese momento todo el tiempo necesario.

Pero aquella atmósfera se rompió cuando escuche el sonido de mi celular. Apenas lo saqué Ikuto me lo arrebató de la mano.

- ¡¿Oye que crees que estas-?! -

- Vamos... Amu-koi... ¿Algún problema de que quiera ver quien te esta mandando mensajes? - dijo con una sonrisa picara.

- ¡¿A-amu-koi?! - me sonrojé al oír como me había llamado.

- Así es... ¿Que acaso no somos novios? - dijo susurrándome, rozando sus labios con mi oreja.

- Etto... eso es... ¡Devuélveme mi celular! - intenté alcanzarlo.

No podía pararme, Ikuto me sostenía con uno de sus brazos desde la cintura y el otro lo estiraba hacía arriba y alto para que no pudiera agarrarlo.

- Vaya... será mejor que vallas con mi hermana o tendrás problemas con ella - dijo leyendo el contenido de mi celular para después devolvérmelo.

Miré el mensaje y la hora, ¡Ya eran las 00:15! ¡Se supone que la fiesta terminó hace 15 minutos...!

- Seguramente debe seguir aquí, vamos -

- ¿Eh? E-espera...¡I-ikuto!... ¿¡Q-que... estas haciendo?! -

Antes estaba sentada arriba de él, con mis piernas al rededor de su cuerpo. Ahora, él, se levantó (sin deshacer la posición en la que estaba, o sea con mis piernas enredadas atrás suyo) y me sostenía de la cadera, yo estaba a una altura más alta que él por la forma en la que me agarraba...

- O-oye no vamos a salir así, ¿Verdad? - pregunte nerviosa.

- ¿Por que no? - dijo sonriendo.

- Es que... - antes de poner mi excusa, ya era tarde, él había abierto la puerta.

Ya no había casi nadie, todos se estaba yendo. Creí que Utau y los demás también lo hacían, pero para mi mala suerte, ellos se encontraban solo a unos pocos metros de donde estábamos Ikuto y yo...

- Ah, Amu ahí est... ¡Un momento! ¿¡Ikuto!? - Utau se dio vuelta y nos vio, quería que en ese mismo instante la tierra me tragará - ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Separense! - dijo con llamas en sus ojos.

- Olvídalo, Utau... - dijo Ikuto - Amu es mía y no me alejare de ella nunca más... -

Él se acercó a mi cuello y empezó a jugar con sus labios en mi cuello.

- Oye... Ikuto... No hagas eso... - dije susurrándole solo a él, pero parece que todos lo oyeron...

Utau y Tadase estaba estallando de irá, Yaya y Kukai miraban sorprendidos con una gotita estilo anime sobre su cabeza, Nagihiko sonreía como si dijera "sabía que esto pasaría", mientras que Rima, lo cual iba a matarla mas tarde, aprovechó para sacar una foto.

Lo peor era que mi pelo estaba muy despeinado, al igual que el de Ikuto y nuestros labios estaban mojados y algo hinchados por los besos...

- No te molesto cuando te lo hacía allá adentro... - idiota, ¿Por que tenía que bromear justo en ese momento?

- Así que por fin confesaron sus sentimientos... - dijo Tadase desanimado, me dio tristeza verlo así.

- Tadase-kun... -

Él me sonrió y me besó la mano.

- Oye, esa mano es mía - dijo Ikuto agarrándola... ¿estaba celoso? Por alguna razón se me hacía gracioso.

- Y mas te vale cuidarla... - dijo Tadase.

- Ja! No hace falta que me digas como tengo que cuidar a mi preciosa Amu... - dijo besando la mano que sostenía - ¿Verdad, Amu-koi?

Me sonrojé nuevamente. ¡Era muy vergonzoso! ¡Sobre todo porque no se con que cara iba a volver a ver a mis amigos! Pero de cierto modo me alegro saber que no herí a Tadase, quería seguir siendo su amiga...

Ikuto siguió bromeando conmigo, en eso el reloj marca las 00:23. Solo quedábamos nosotros y otras 6 personas mas. Tenía que volver a mi casa lo antes posible o mis padres me mataban.

- Gomen chicos... tengo que irme - les dije.

- Nosotros también tenemos que irnos - dijo Rima - ¡Nos vemos! -

Estaba a punto de irme y darme vuelta, cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro que me detenía.

- Espera, Amu - dijo Utau - Toma -

Ella me dio una de esas galletas de la fortuna.

- Te guarde una - dijo sonriendo.

- Arigato... - dije devolviendole la sonrisa.

Salí de la escuela y empecé a caminar por la calle, el cielo estaba siendo invadido por nubes negras.

Decidí apurar el paso para no mojarme, en el camino comenzó a llover y decidí comer la galleta que Utau me había dado.

Leí el papel que había en su interior:

_"Esta noche pasaran mas cosas de lo que crees"_

...

...

...

...

...

...

- ¿Eh? -

* * *

**Ahahaha ¿Que creen que pasara en esa noche? **

**Si piensa que se hacía referencia a lo que paso con Ikuto después de esa pelea están completamente equivocados ewe **

**Dejen reviews y lo sabrán lo antes posible xDD**

**Bye!**


	5. Descontrol

**Jajaja seguro que esperaban este capitulo pasa saber que pasaba... bueno, este es medio pervert, pero no se compara con el siguiente xDD**

**Por cierto.. Laura gonzalez ¿Eres Fan de la pagina "Amu e Ikuto x siempre"? OMG yo soy la admin. Amu-chii ewe xDD**

**Okya, descubran lo que va a pasar con la mente de Ikuto *u***

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: Descontrol**_

_"Esta noche pasaran mas cosas de lo que crees"..._

- ¿Eh? -

No entendí que quería decir aquel mensaje, de todas formas yo no creía en lo que decían esas galletas.

Mi casa estaba mas lejos de lo que pensaba, para empeorar comenzó a llover a cantaros.

Corrí hasta llegar a un pequeño templo abandonado, subí las escaleras y me senté en la entrada, donde el techo me cubría de la lluvia.

- Dios... - dije mirando la hora en mi celular - ya son las 00:40... mis padres van a matarme... -

Instantáneamente recibo un mensaje de mi mama... Oh no... en cualquier momento iba a morir.

Abrí el mensaje, mi mano temblaba, pero por suerte no era lo que esperaba...

_"Gomen, Amu-chan, papa y yo tuvimos una emergencia acerca de nuestro proyecto, tuvimos que ir a la empresa de papa y nos quedaremos en un hotel por esta noche. Le pedimos a Fuko-san que cuidara a Ami, así que no te preocupes. Si te quedaste con hambre quedaron sobras del almuerzo en la heladera. Volveremos mañana a la tarde. Te quiero. Mama_."

- Uff... que alivió... - dije después de leer le mensaje.

Recordé que mamá y papá estaban trabajando en un proyecto muy importante para su carrera y últimamente tengo que hacerme cargo de Ami yo sola...

- Que suerte que hoy no están... si no me hubieran matado... -

Pasaron los minutos, cada vez la lluvia se ponía peor y yo me iba quedando dormida...

* * *

_**Ikuto pov...**_

00:23... Amu se fue, tenía ganas de acompañarla a su casa pero luego de que Utau le diera algo, ella salió corriendo.

En la sala solo quedamos mi hermana y yo.

- ¿Todo salió bien con Amu, verdad? - me preguntó.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza sin darle mucha importancia.

- ¿Por que te fuiste? -

- Creí que mantenerme lejos de Amu sería lo mejor que ambos... -

- Tsk... eres un idiota, creí que sabías todo acerca de Amu y como se comporta contigo -

- También yo, pero yo también comienzo a sentirme confundido y eso implica que cometa esta clase de estupideces... -

Ella soltó una risa y me entrego una galleta de la fortuna que sacó de una canasta.

- Mientras ustedes no estaban repartimos estas galletas y me sobraron unas cuantas... Por cierto... ¿Que paso allí adentro? - y ahí estaba mi típica hermana celosa.

- Las misma cosas que tu haces con Souma... - dije poniendo mi mano sobre su cabeza y la misma sonrisa que siempre hago cuando bromeo...

- ¡Baka! - gritó ella sonrojándose - ¿Q-que cre-creés que ha-ago con él...? -

- No lo se... pero también tendré que ponerle limites a ese niño... -

Ella volvió a reírse.

Ambos nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos departamentos. En medio del camino comenzó a llover. Me refugié abajo de un árbol, seguí esperando a que parase, pero cada vez aumentaba más, a pesar de que estaba refugiado, mi ropa se estaba empapando...

Mi estomago sonó y empecé a comer lo que Utau me había dado. Leí la frase que traía que contenido de su interior:

_"Si abres bien tus ojos y miras hacía el mas allá, un hermoso tesoro encontraras..."_

- ¿Tesoro? - dije al leerlo - Lo único que veo aquí es un templo abandonado...- dirigí mi vista hacia aquella construcción. Apenas lo hice entendí a lo que la profecía se refería.

Si mis ojos no me engañaban, pude distinguir que en la entrada de aquel templo se encontraba aquel "hermoso tesoro": Amu.

Ella estaba acostada en la escalera de un templo, que descuidada era... estar de esa manera tan expuesta a la noche... que suerte que fui el primero en encontrarla y que no haya sido cualquier otro pervertido.

Corrí rápido hacía donde se encontraba, su cuerpo estaba todo mojado, más que el mió.

- Amu... Amu... - dije moviendo su hombro para que se despertará.

- ¿I-ikuto?... - ella abrió sus ojos, luego estornudó.

- Tonta... ¿Que haces aquí tan tarde? -

- Es que comenzó a llover y me refugié -

- ¿Y tus padres? ¿No los llamaste para que vengan a buscarte? -

- Hace un rato me mandaron un mensaje diciendo que esta noche no estaría en casa... -

Ella seguía estornudando, a este paso iba a enfermarse.

- Toma... - me saqué mi chaqueta, la escurrí para secarla un poco y cubrí a Amu con ella.

- Oye Ikuto no es nece... -

- Si lo es - la interrumpí - sería un problema si llegas a enfermarte... -

Me acerque a ella y la abracé por detrás para darle mi calor. Ella me correspondió. Pude sentir que su cuerpo estaba helado y que estaba temblando.

Ya eran casi las 1:00... Amu se estaba quedando dormida y la lluvia no paraba, al contrarió si no que comenzaron a aparecer truenos.

- ¡AH! - gritó Amu al oír el primero.

- ¿Que pasa? -

- Na-ada... e-ess q-qu-e... ¡AH! - volvió a sonar otro.

- ¿Le tienes fobia a las tormentas? - pregunté.

Ella no respondió solo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Giré a Amu para que quedara contra mi pecho y la apreté hacía mi. Saqué unos audífonos y se los puse para que no escuchará más...

- Ikuto... - ella rodeó mi espalda y me abrazó - Gracias... -

Sonreí y comencé a acariciar el pelo de Amu.

¡Dios! La lluvia no paraba, para empeorar empezó a correr un viento helado. Ya ni sentía mi piel, mi cuerpo se estaba congelando. Toque la frente de Amu y estaba muy caliente, su cuerpo era muy delicado...

Ya eran las 1:30 no pensaba quedarme a ver como el clima me jodía la noche, en cualquier momento yo también caería en los brazos Morfeo...

Cargué a Amu, su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi hombro, sus brazos abrazaban mi cuello y sus piernas al rededor de mi cuerpo.

Mi departamento quedaba a 7 cuadras de donde nos encontrábamos. Corrí lo más rápido posible, intentando evitar los charco de agua esparcidos por la calle.

Llegamos, Amu aún seguía dormida.

Encendí la chimenea, moví el sillón hacía en frente de esta y recosté a Amu para que el cuerpo de Amu recibiera el calor del fuego.

Pero había un problema que me incomodaba... ¿Que iba a hacer?.

Su cuerpo estaba mojado y su seguía llevando esa misma ropa probablemente su salud empeore. La fogata solo servía para poder mantener el nivel de la temperatura contra el frío viento, pero no mejoraría el estado de Amu.

No, no iba a permitir eso, pero tampoco podía cambiarla yo solo...

- Amu... Amu... - dije moviendo su hombro para que se despertara.

No hubo respuesta, insistí un poco más pero me resigné, ella estaba profundamente dormida.

Fui a mi habitación y saqué una camisa vieja mía, que por raro que paresia me quedaba grande hasta a mi. Luego fui al baño a buscar una toalla. Amu seguía dormida, tenía la esperanza de que ocurriera algún milagro y se despertara.

Toqué su brazo y estaba helado.

- Tsk... lo siento Amu, pero esto es por tu bien... -

Me subí al sillón, acorralando a Amu contra este y mi cuerpo.

Deshice el broche que recogía el cabello de Amu y desabroché su camisa. Empecé a hacerlo lentamente con el miedo que se despierte. Luego baje su falda, le saqué los zapatos y las medias, quedando solamente en ropa interior, lo cual estaba también muy mojada y se apretaba mucho a su cuerpo. Podía ver TODO a través de ella.

Pude ver a Amu desde otro angulo, uno que jamás había conocido. No se en que estaba pensando en ese momento, pero mi vista solo examinaba el hermoso cuerpo de aquella pelirosa que me volvía loco desde la primera vez que la vi. Su cuerpo se veía muy brillante por el agua y su pelo mojado la hacía ver mucho mas sexy.

Mi parte enfermiza quería ver más, fui bajando con un dedo poco a poco su sostén. Este se desabrochó y cayó al suelo. Me relamí los labios al ver esa vista tan bella: sus pechos recién desarrollados. Acerque mi rostro a ellos para poder sentir su textura con mis ojos, eran perfectos, no solo porque eran hermosos, si no porque eran solamente de Amu... deseaba probarlos, se veían tan suaves y cremosos. Me estaba excitando, lo único que Amu llevaba puesto era sus bragas negras, que resaltaban con su pálida piel que con un simple movimiento podía deshacerlas y tener acceso a ver y saborear un néctar mucho mas tentador que el chocolate. Mi mano estaba a punto de tocar la zona prohibida, que con ansías deseaba tocar todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, pero Amu comenzó a estornudar y toser.

Volví a estar consciente de mis actos.

- _"Soy un asco..._" - esas palabras pasaban por mi mente.

Agarré a Amu por la cintura y la levante suavemente para que su espalda se apoyará contra el apoya-brazos del sillón.

Agarré la toalla y comencé a secar a Amu. A pesar que una simple toalla separaba mi mano contra su piel, seguía excitado, aún así podía sentir su piel. Sequé su espalda, su torso, levanté con cuidado sus piernas largas, dejándome ver más de aquella "puerta al paraíso" que seguía cubierta. Tenía ganas de besar sus piernas, eran perfectas. Pero me controlé y una vez terminé de sacarle el cuerpo agarré su cabeza y sequé su pelo.

Sostenía su cabeza con mis dos manos mientras le secaba el sedoso y suave cabello, mi rostro estaba cada más cerca de sus labios, los míos rozaron con estos, era tan tentador quería devorarlos en ese preciso instante...

_- ¡Basta! A pesar de que intenté evitar que ese imbécil tocará a Amu, yo tampoco puedo controlarme a mi mismo. Verla de esa forma tan indefensa hace que una parte mia quiera cuidarla y protegerla, estando a su lado para siempre, pero otra parte desea mostrarle todo el amor que guarde desde hace tiempo y hacerla mía. ¡Por favor! ¡Ya soy un adulto, tengo 18 años y Amu apenas es una adolescente de 13!_ -

Me estaba volviendo loco...

- Justamente por eso quería alejarme de ti... no quiero hacerte daño... pero tampoco puedo vivir sin ti... - susurré cerca de la oreja de Amu.

Agarré la camisa y cubrí su cuerpo, abroché los botones y volví a recostar a Amu. Me bajé del sillón, pero antes de irme bese una de las mejillas de Amu.

Camine hasta el armario y saque 3 sabanas. Volví al sillón e hice un bollo con estas y el cuerpo de Amu para que su temperatura se estabilicé.

- Descansa, princesa... -

Agarré otro sofá y lo puse al lado del de Amu. Estaba muy cansado, vi el reloj que marcaba las 2:00 y cerré mis ojos quedándome dormido...

* * *

_**Amu pov...**_

Sentí una calidez en mi cuerpo, aquél frío que me invadía desapareció.

Abrí mis ojos y me vi envuelta en sabanas, empecé a sentir mucho calor y me liberé de ellas. Vi mi cuerpo, este solo llevaba mi ropa interior inferior y una camisa que me quedaba muy larga.

Gire mi cabeza para atrás, sin levantarme ni mover ni un otro dedo y vi el rostro de Ikuto durmiendo.

- ¡¿EEEEH?! -

Las fichas cayeron, ¡Maldito neko-hentai! ¿Como se atrevió a desnudarme mientras dormía?! Estaba a punto de matarlo, pero me di cuenta que me sentía mejor, deje de estornudar y de toser.

Ikuto se movió, estaba a punto de despertarse, vuelvo a girar mi cabeza y cierro mis ojos, fingiendo que estaba durmiendo.

Deje un ojo semi-abierto para ver que iba a hacer.

Sentí la mano de Ikuto pasando por debajo de mi flequillo.

- Veo que te sientes mejor... me alegro... - acarició mi mejilla y beso mi frente, para luego ir entrar a su habitación.

- Ikuto... - me siento en el sillón, miro el reloj que marcaban las 3:00 - Él... estaba preocupado por mi... -

Me levanté y camine hasta la puerta de su cuarto, apoyé mi oreja y logre escuchar que estaba hablando consigo mismo. Claro, desde que Yoru volvió a su interior, él ha estado más solo que antes... (N/A: Para mas información lean el manga ewe)

- Soy un idiota, a pesar de que quiero proteger a Amu, apenas puedo controlarme... - su tono de voz era una mezcla de enojo y tristeza - Justamente quería alejarme de ella para no terminar haciendo algo que le haga daño... -

Al principio no entendía, pero recordé cuando estábamos en esa habitación y me besaba. Por un momento él fue sacándome la remera que llevaba puesta, pero luego se detuvo... ¿Acaso él no continuo solo porque soy una niña?.

- _Lo hice sufrir mucho, él siempre estuvo protegiéndome y cuidándome, incluso aquella vez en la que se me declaró no lo tome en serio... a pesar de como lo trataba y lo rechacé, él siempre estuvo en mi lado. Ademas que por mi culpa él casi se va porque no quería hacerme daño... seguramente que él tampoco quería hacerlo, pero lo hizo por mi.._. - pensé

Pasaron unos minutos y no oí ni un ruido más, Ikuto se fue a dormir...

Entre a su cuarto, el estaba profundamente dormido, realmente parecía muy cansado...

Fui destapando a Ikuto. Me sonroje instantáneamente, lo único que llevaba puesto era su ropa interior.

- Amu... - susurró, aún dormido.

_- Ikuto... Lo siento... se que soy una niña pero... por esta noche... quiero ser una adulta para ti y que dejes de sufrir -_ ya lo había decidido, mi plan iba a comenzar...

* * *

**Ikuto Pov...**

Me desperté, vi que el reloj marcaban las 3:00. Amu aún seguía dormida. Me levanté y toqué su frente. Por suerte, ya no estaba tan caliente.

- Veo que te sientes mejor... me alegro... - dije, le di un beso en su frente y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Me saqué la ropa que llevaba puesta, por suerte no estaba tan mojada ya que por el calor del fuego se seco. Que completamente sin nada, excepto por mis boxers.

Fui a mi cama, tenía que relajarme y olvidar lo que sucedió. Pero fue inútil, por mi mente volvieron a reproducirse las imágenes del cuerpo de Amu, sus pechos, su piel, su rostro rojo y dormido, su pelo, sus brazos y piernas. Cada parte de su cuerpo estaba grabada en mi mente, en ese preciso instante deseaba tenerla en frente mío, de la misma manera en la que estaba en el sillón y hacer lo que fuera con ella. Quería sentirla, oírla gemir, que gritase mi nombre, acariciarla y que ella me acaricie a mi... Empecé a sentirme demasiado excitado, mi boxer ya se estaba haciendo pequeño por cierto "amiguito".

Me pequé una cachetada, no podía seguir pensando esas cosas de Amu... ¡Es una niña!

- Soy un idiota, a pesar de que quiero proteger a Amu, apenas puedo controlarme... Justamente quería alejarme de ella para no terminar haciendo algo que le haga daño... -

Logré limpiar mi mente y decidí acostarme adentro de las sabanas.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormido, sentí unas pequeñas manos que tocaban mi pecho...

* * *

**Ya se imaginan que pasara en el proximo capitulo ¿Verdad? ewe**

**Bueno, tendran que esperar solo un poco porque ganas de joderlos a todos, okno xD**

**¡Dejen Reviews! ¡Saludos!**


	6. Madurez

**Muajajaja aca les traje el lemmon tan esperado! xDD**

**Aclaración: Amu no es puta (xDDDD TsubasaX4 lo digo tambien por tu comentario, la verdad que me haz hecho reflexionar ewe) no se si quedo claro, pero ella no haces "eso" solo por el sufrimiento de Ikuto, si no porque por fin se da cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Ikuto y como sabe que la diferencia de edad para ellos es un obstaculo, quiere demostrarle que no lo es, siendo por lo menos adulta por esa noche...**

**Ahahaha espero que haya quedad claro, ahora si... disfruten el lemmon *u***

* * *

_**Capitulo 6: Madurez.**_

Estaba recostado en mi cama de costado, mi único pijama era mi boxer, ya que hacía mucho calor y toda mi ropa se había mojado por la lluvia. Me estaba quedando dormido, iba entrando en mis sueños, cuando siento unas pequeñas manos sobre mi pecho, un cuerpo cálido pegado atrás mió y unos cabellos que rozaban mi espalda.

Por la suavidad de estas manos que acariciaban mi pecho, no hacia falta darse la vuelta para saber de quien se trataba. Las agarre suavemente y las besé. Ya estaba confirmado, eran de Amu.

Me di vuelta, me sorprendí bastante, no entendía porque Amu estaba durmiendo aferrada a mi. La mayoría de los botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados y ya no usaba su ropa interior...

- Amu... - dije al ver que sus ojos se habían abierto, parecía que no estaba durmiendo... - ¿Que haces? - pregunté sorprendido, aún.

- Ikuto... - dijo ella con una voz totalmente dulce y encantadora.

Ella se puso a la altura de mi rostro, me sorprendí más, sentí que sus labios estaban sobre los míos y como su lengua jugaba conmigo. Correspondí aquel beso que estaba lleno de pasión y ternura, ambos liberamos aquél deseo que sentíamos del otro. La abracé por la cintura, apenas lo hice, Amu rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y pegó su cuerpo más a mi, si es que era posible. Su camisa se iba deslizando por su cuerpo.

Ella se acostó arriba mío.

Mis manos se descontrolaron y comenzaron a acariciar su piernas que estaban al costado de mi cuerpo, estas pasaron muy cerca de aquella zona de Amu que sentí que se iba humedeciendo con los segundos. La apreté más hacía mi y la sostuve por la cintura.

Sus manos agarraron mi rostro para profundizar el beso, que, a pesar de que pasaron varios minutos, nuestras lenguas seguían conectadas, sintiendo el sabor del otro.

Me di cuenta que la camisa de Amu ya había desaparecido de su cuerpo y que la pose en la que estábamos iba a terminar en algo que probablemente nos arrepentiremos...

Agarre la cabeza de Amu y separé nuestros labios.

Vi su rostro; sus ojos estaban entre cerrados, brillaban demasiado y a través de ellos podía notar que estaba excitada, sus mejillas eran adornadas por ese rojo que tanto anhelaba, su boca estaba abierta y de allí adentro salía su respiración entre cortada y cansada, sus labios estaba hinchados y exigían ser de devorados nuevamente.

Luego decidí ver su cuerpo con detalle. Ella estaba sentada e inclinada arriba mío, sus brazos estaban apoyados al rededor de mi cuello. Desde allí podía ver aquellos pechos, que, para su edad, no estaban nada mal, se veía mejor desde ese angulo. Amu había cambiado, pero su cuerpo seguía siendo tan pequeño e inocente como solía serlo. Era como una muñeca... más bien un ángel. También tenía curvas, tan solo verla me ocasionaba querer hacerla mía.

Pude sentir sus pechos y sus piernas pegados a mi cuerpo. Era demasiado excitante, una de mis manos comenzó a acariciar uno de sus suaves y perfectos senos, la otra, acariciaba sus piernas, hasta llegar a una zona húmeda, la rocé suavemente con mis dedos, ocasionando que ella soltara una gemido que pude saborear, ya que aún nos encontrábamos saboreando el sabor del otro.

La situación se estaba yendo de las manos, si seguía así, iba a pasar mis limites, estaba a punto de perder el control...

- Amu, será mejor que paremos... - le dije mientras me sentaba y me apoyaba contra el respaldo de la cama.

- ¿P-por que? - dijo decepcionada.

- Porque aún eres muy chica... - con mi mano corrí el flequillo de Amu para atrás y besé su frente.

- Ya entiendo, solo soy una niña, seguro que estarías mejor con una adulta... - ella hizo un puchero, parecía enojada, pero también triste y decepcionada. ¡Dios! ¡Que linda! Las cosas que me provocaba esta niña...

- No es eso... tienes 13 años y aún así te amo y estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo necesario hasta que crezcas... - acaricié su pelo - podría hacerte daño... -

- ¡No! - exclamó - Yo... yo también te amo... - dijo de una forma muy tímida, se veía muy dulce, sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más - ¡Por eso quiero ser tuya ahora! ¡Ya lo decidí! Y solo por esta noche... quiero ser una adulta para ti... -

- Amu eso no... -

- ¡Por favor! ¡Solo esta vez! Tu siempre me respetas a pesar de tus bromas tienes tus propios limites! Nunca me había dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora. Por eso ahora es mi turno de madurar, por lo menos esta noche... - me interrumpió, en verdad quede sorprendido ante sus palabras.

- ¿Estas segura? - le pregunté, no quería que luego se arrepintiera.

- ¡Cla-claro que si! - dijo.

No importa cuantas opciones tenía para salir de aquella situación. Ya le había hecho mucho daño a Amu, pero si esto era lo que quería, no iba a negarme, ademas que en parte, yo también quería hacerlo...

Agarré la cintura de Amu y la hice hacia atrás, ahora yo estaba arriba suyo, entre sus piernas. La besé gentilmente en los labios.

Examiné una y otra vez su cuerpo, parecía tan frágil y delicado. Era como una flor; hermosa, pero si no se la trataba con cariño y gentileza se podría despedazar. Tenía miedo de herirla ya que ella es lo que mas amo en mi vida y jamás me perdonaría ver una lagrima en su rostro.

Sus pechos era lo que más deseaba probar, con solo verlo podía imaginar su suavidad y sabor, parecía crema. No tarde en acercarme a ellos y lamer su pezón lentamente... era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

Con mi otra mano comencé a acariciar su otro pecho, el derecho, mientras que mi boca se encontraba devorando el izquierdo.

- Ah... ah... Ikuto... - los gemidos de Amu superaban cualquier melodía de Beethoven, era una voz tan angelical.

Quería seguir oyendo su voz, era música para mis oídos, ademas que a través de ellos sabía que Amu lo disfrutaba y eso era todo lo que deseaba...

Luego de que sus pechos quedaran parados, mi boca, sin dejar de tocar su piel, fue haciendo todo un recorrido hasta arriba junto con mi lengua y dientes que jugaban con ella, obteniendo más suspiros de ella.

Llegue a su rostro y la miré profundamente, acaricie su rostro y lo agarré con ambas manos.

Bese su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas y luego sus labios, pero simplemente los apoyé con delicadeza para poder sentir bien la suavidad de estos.

Amu estaba embobada, estaba completamente roja y sus ojos apenas podían mantenerse abiertos, pero aún se veían el brillo de estos.

Me acerque otra vez a estos y los rocé lentamente. Quedé sorprendido. Amu me rodeo el cuello con sus manos y apretó nuestros labios, me di cuenta que la estaba torturando con esos roces, pero que al parecer le gustaba.

Ella ocupó su brazos rodeándome la espalda y usó toda su fuerza para terminar arriba mío. Con nuestros cuerpos bien pegados el uno del otro.

Sentí sus pechos siendo aplastados sobre el mío. Eso me excitaba. Sentí que mi boxer ya estaba siendo muy pequeño ya que mi pequeño amigo comenzó a empujarlo y ya no había más espacio.

- Aaah... - gimió fuerte. Ella estaba junto sentada arriba de él. Lo cual provoco un fuerte rocé entre ambas zonas.

Yo también solté un pequeño gemido, pero no se escucho, intenté controlarme.

- Amu... - sentí que sus labios iban esparciendo besos por todo mi torso.

Ella siguió subiendo hasta mi oreja. Sus labios y su lengua jugaron con mi lóbulo sin piedad.

- A..Amu... - suspiré, ella conocía mi punto débil y me estaba torturando con eso...

No podía más... si ella quería jugar, iba a hacer eso...

Con un rápido movimiento logre quedar arriba de ella nuevamente.

- Amu... ¿Que no recuerdas? - susurré en su oído - Te dije que la próxima vez que me tocaras ahí tendría que castigarte... -

Mi mano bajo hasta su intimidad y comencé a acariciarla con mis dedos, subiendo y bajando lentamente, torturándola un poco en forma de venganza.

- Aah... no... I-ikuto... aaah... - sus manos estaban aferradas a mi espalda, sabía que lo disfrutando.

Metí uno de mis dedos y comencé a moverlos lentamente para que no le doliera. A medida que se iba humedeciendo mas, iba aumentando la cantidad de dedos que metía en ella, mientras que Amu, aumentaba la cantidad de gemidos. Mi mano derecha estaba ocupada reproduciendo aquellas hermosas sinfonías que salían de Amu, con la izquierda, fui acariciando sus piernas y mi boca iba haciendo un recorrido por todo su cuerpo haciendo que mi lengua marque cada zona de Amu advirtiendo que era solamente mía...

La intimidad de Amu ya estaba lista para poder entrar a ella. Pero no quise apresurar las cosas.

Me puse la altura de Amu, la agarré del rostro e hice que abriera sus ojos.

- Amu... ¿Estas segura? - volví a preguntar, no quería que se arrepintiera...

- H-ha-ai... - afirmó ella.

Agarré las piernas de Amu con cuidado y las fui abriendo hasta donde llegaba su elasticidad. Me introduje a ella lentamente.

- I-ikuto... - susurro ella con un nudo en la garganta.

Su mano sostenía con fuerza la sabanas y vi que sus ojos hacían presión y salían pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos.

- ¡Amu! - grité al oír que ella soltó un pequeño grito de dolor - Ya basta... no puedo seguir si vas a estar así, no es necesario que te esfuerces... por favor... -

- N-no... O-onega-i... co-continua, Iku-to... estoy bien... - ella forzó una sonrisa.

Si iba a continuar no quería que sufriera, bese sus labios con gentileza para ahogar su llanto, no quería que sufriera sola. Fui moviéndome más adentro de ella, remplazando sus llantos por gemidos llenos de placer. Por cada segundo iba multiplicando la velocidad, ambos gemíamos y gritábamos nuestros nombres...

- Aaah... I-ikuto... Ah... Ah... N-no pares... -

- A-amu... Ah... -

Durante toda la noche estuvimos así, tocándonos, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro, juntando nuestros labios y lenguas. Pero llegamos al orgamos y tuvimos que separarnos. Me acosté al lado de ella y la abracé contra mi pecho, como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

- Amu, gracias... - le dije sin soltarla y besando su frente.

- I-ikuto... t-te... t-te a-amo... - dijo inundando su rostro en mi pecho para guardar la vergüenza que sentía.

- Yo también te amo, Amu... - levanté su rostro y volví a besarla.

Mi cuerpo estaba agotado pero feliz, me fui quedando dormido y la última imagen que tuve fue el rostro de Amu sonrojado y sonriente...

* * *

**Oks, es la primera vez que hago un lemmon respetando la verdadera edad de los personajes.**

**Asi que dejen reviews, quiere saber su opinion 0w0**

**Saludos! .3.**


	7. Protección

**Sinceramente ya ni se que mierda escribir aca e.e**

**Así que no esperen nada y lean el capitulo ewe**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Protección.**

_**Amu pov...**_

Sentí los rayos del sol que chocaban contra mi rostro. No tenía idea que hora era, pero el sol era demasiado fuerte. Estada agotada, mi cuerpo fue dominada por la fatiga. Levanto mi vista y veo el rostro de Ikuto durmiendo muy cerca del mio, sus brazos rodeaban todo mi cuerpo, estaba aferrado de mi, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Me sonrojé, por mi mente pasaron todas las escenas de la noche anterior, no podía creerlo, pero me sentí feliz.

- Sabes... mirar a la gente mientras duerme es de pervertidos... - susurró Ikuto sin abrir los ojos. No puede ser, estaba despierto...

- Etto... yo... - intenté separarme de él pero cada vez se apretaba más a mi.

- Vamos Amu-koi... déjame estar así un rato más... estas muy cálida... -

- ¿A-amu-koi?... Y-ya t-te di-dije q-que n-no-o me di-di-gas así... -

- ¿Que tiene de malo... somos novios verdad? -

¡¿Novios?! Quede en shock, Ikuto dijo aquellas palabras con completa normalidad...

- ¿Por que pones esa cara? No me digas que después de lo que paso vas a negarlo... -

Ikuto me miró con total seriedad, pero mire sus ojos y me perdí en ellos, otra vez.

- L-lo siento... - dije.

- No te preocupes - él se acercó a mi frente y la besó. Ikuto se sentó en la cama - No debí apresurarme... - su tono era triste.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡No, no, no, no! - yo también me senté en la cama y moví mis manos desesperadaamente en señal de negación - Gomen... solo que... ya sabes... -

Él me acarició la cabeza y me sonrió.

- Te amo... -

- Y-yo... - no quería que Ikuto se sintiera mal, yo lo amo, pero me resultaba tan vergonzoso, no entiendo como Ikuto podía ser tan libre mostrándome sus sentimientos. Aunque haya hecho "eso" para demostrarle a Ikuto que lo amaba, deseria poder demostrarle mi amor con esa misma facilidad todo el tiempo...

Si no podía decirle lo que sentía con palabras, trataría de demostrarlo de otra forma.

Agarré el rostro de Ikuto y junte nuestros labios en un simple pero cálido beso...

- Y-yo también te amo... - dije al separarme.

Él soltó una pequeña risa...

- ¿Q-que pasa?... - dije sonrojandome y volteando mi rostro a otro lado.

- Nada... solo que eres realmente adorable... - él acarició mi mejilla - por cierto... ¿No deberías ir a tu casa? -

Oh no... es verdad, mis padres podrían regresar en cualquier momento...

Ikuto me dio mi ropa que ya estaba seca...

- Tsk... ojalá que todavía no lleguen... -

Me terminé de vestir, estaba a punto de irme pero...

- Amu... - dijo Ikuto tomándome del brazo y me besó - Te amo... -dijo rozando nuestros labios.

No dije nada, solo sonreí y me despedí de Ikuto. Salí corriendo rumbo a casa, cuando llegó por suerte no había nadie a excepción de mi charas, que suerte que no las lleve a la fiesta...

- ¡i,Amu! - todas corrieron hacia mi con lagrimas en sus ojos - ¡¿Donde estabas?! ¡Nos preocupaste un montón! -

- G-gomen... yo... - recordé todo lo que sucedió nuevamente... no podía decirles lo que paso... - eh... bueno... etto... -

- ¡Dinos Amu! - gritaron.

- N-nada... yo solo fui a la casa de Utau a dormir - me excusé.

- Mou... por lo menos nos hubieras invitado... - dijo Ran enojada.

- G-gomen... - volví a disculparme.

Mis padres regresaron a la hora del almuerzo, por suerte nadie se enteró de lo que paso, pero todas las escenas volvían a reproducirse en mi mente...

* * *

El lunes llegó...

- ¡Amu-chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! - estaba yendo a la escuela y escucho los gritos de Yaya - ¿Como estas? -

- Ah, Yaya... ¿Acaso las clases no empezaron? - pregunté.

- Si, pero ya sabes, como soy una guardiana puedo ir a la hora que quiero - dijo con total orgullo.

- Sabes... no deberías abusar, el año que viene seras estudiante de secundaria... - dije.

- Mou... que aburrida ¬3¬ - dijo - Ne... ¿Tienes planes para después de clases? -

- No -

- ¿No te parece si a la salida vamos a comer un helado con todos? -

- Pero... se supone que todos nos juntamos los sabados... -

- ¡Si! Pero los días de semana son eternos... ¡Vamos Amu-chii! -

- Ok... -

- ¡Siiii! - gritó alegre.

No tenía opción, en realidad quería ir a casa y descansar, pero cuando Yaya quiere algo no para de insistir hasta lograrlo.

Las clases no terminaban más, lo peor era que apenas era lunes, aunque todo salió mejor de lo que creí...

Todos los ex-compañeros guardianes fueron. La pasamos bien, pero tenía tanto sueño y quería ir a dormir a casa.

- Adios ¡Amu-chan! - dijo Nagihiko.

- Nos vemos Amu... - dijo Rima.

- ¡Adios! - gritaron los demás.

Yo también me despedí de ellos y me fui a dirección contraria de ellos.

- Vaya... es muy tarde... - miré el cielo y ya estaba oscureciéndose...

Estaba atravesando un callejón interminable, sentí una mala sensación que recorría mi cuerpo...

- Amu... - oí una voz misteriosa, inmediatamente volteé, pero no vi nada.

Seguí caminado y logro ver una sombra, otra vez volteé, pero desapareció nuevamente.

Tenía miedo y comencé a apurar mis pasos. Pero también comencé a escuchar pasos que provenían atrás mio...

Vi una luz, por fin había llegado al final del callejón, apenas lo hago chocó con un cuerpo...

- ¡Ikuto! - grité al distinguir quien era, había chocado con su espalda.

- Amu... - él se dio vuelta y notó que mis ojos estaban a punto de soltar lagrimas - ¿Que paso? - preguntó preocupado.

- Y-y-yo... - las palabras no me salían de la boca, realmente estaba muy asustada.

Señalé hacía la oscuridad, pero había silencio total... ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?...

- ... no... no paso nada... - dije.

- ¿Segura? -

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Mire mi reloj y ya era muy tarde, mis padres me matarían.

- L-lo siento... tengo que irme, ¡Adios Ikuto! - dije alejándome, por fin podía descansar...

Pero algo me incomodaba... todos los días a la salida del colegio sentía la misma mala sensación... pero lo que más me deprimía, era que también la actitud de Ikuto había cambiado, no se porque, pero era diferente a lo usual...

**_Flash Back..._**

Estaba haciendo mi tarea y mi celular sonó, era Ikuto, ya era su 6ta llamada en el día.

- Hola Ikuto... - dije con pocas ganas...

- Amu... ¿Estas bien? ¿Donde estas? -

- ¡Si¡ ¡Estoy bien! ¿Porque solo me llamas por eso? -

- ¿No paso nada raro? -

- ¡Eso debería preguntar yo! ¡Estas todo el tiempo llamándome!

- ¿Algún problema con eso? -

- ¡Si! ¡Que no dejas que me concentre! ¿Por que tendría que pasarme algo raro? -

- ... - el no respondió.

- ¿Ikuto? -

- ... -

Veo mi celular y la llamada había finalizado.

- ¿Amu? - preguntó Ran - ¿Ahora por que te llamo? -

- No tengo idea, pero ya me esta molestando un poco... -

Continué haciendo mi tarea, pero pasaron 2 horas y recibí un mensaje con su misma pregunta...

- Dios... -

**_Fin Flash Back..._**

Otro día más finalizaba e iba de regreso a casa...

- Amu, ¿No tienes que comprar esos materiales para mañana? - dijo Miki.

- ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! -

- Mou... estoy re cansada, quiero irme a casa... - se quejo Ran.

- No se preocupen iré yo sola, ustedes pueden ir adelantándose -

Ninguna de ellas se opuso, todas se fueron. Pero en realidad no quería que lo hicieran, tenía miedo, ya desde hace un mes que tengo un mal presentimiento cuando salgo a la calle...

Llegué al supermercado y agarré todo lo necesario, pagué y salí lo mas rápido posible ya que se estaba haciendo muy tarde.

La calle estaba muy silenciosa y el sol se iba ocultando, dejando que el cielo fuera dominado por la oscuridad. Apresuré mis pasos, porque comencé a escuchar pasos. Pero mientras más aumentaba mi velocidad, más ruidos escuchaba...

Comencé a correr, pero accidentalmente tropecé con el cordón de la calle. Intento pararme y veo una sombra, me doy vuelta y...

- ¡TU! - grito al ver el rostro de "esa" persona.

* * *

**_Ikuto pov..._**

Últimamente he estado muy preocupado por Amu y la estuve llamando varias veces por culpa de eso. Aunque a ella parece molestarle mucho. Le dije que dejaría de hacerlo con la condición de que ella me mandara un mensaje todos los días a la salida del colegio, pero ya eran las 19:34 y me estaba inquietando un poco...

Llamo a Amu... pero no contestaba.

Intenté otras 4 veces más... pero seguía sin hacerlo...

Seguí insistiendo, ¡Por fin lo hizo!

- ¡O-oye s-sueltame! ¡N-no... a-ah a-ah... ya... ya ¡Para!... - esa era la voz de Amu.

- Vamos pequeña... quédate quieta... - mi corazón de paralizó, esa voz era de... Subaru...

- No puede ser... ¡Ese maldito! - golpeé con toda mi fuerza la mesa del living y salí corriendo a buscar a Amu... - Subaru... te dije que si volvías a tocar a Amu... ¡Te mataría! -

* * *

**OwO quien es Subaru? xDD**

**Bueno creo que se devieron dar cuenta... pero aún si no lo saben se enteraran en el prox. capitulo c:**

**¡Beshos! .3.**


	8. Desaparición

**ewe decidí darle un nuevo giro al fic dandole un poco de suspenso, espero que les guste DDD:**

* * *

_**Capitulo 8:**__** Desaparición.**_

**_Ikuto Pov..._**

No puede ser... Subaru, ese maldito, sabía que ese chico volvería por Amu, después de la fiesta me sentí muy incomodo por sus amenazas, esa era la razón por la que me preocupaba mucho por Amu, pero no quería decírselo para no asustarla, ahora por mis descuidos ella fue raptada.

No tenía idea de donde se podría encontrar ella, busque por todos lados, recorrí todo el barrio para encontrarla, tampoco tenía idea de cuanto tiempo estuve buscándola. Recordé que conocía la ruta que Amu tomaba todos los días a la salida del colegio, no dude en buscarla por ahí...

Pase cerca de un callejón, no muy lejos de su casa y escuche gritos, los mismos que había oído en la llamada.

- Aaaah... ¡S-suéltame! - entré esas suplicas y ruegos de ser libre, se escuchaban llantos - ¡Y-ya... n-no... ¡Basta! ¡Ikuto! -

Ella gritó mi nombre, realmente estaba en problemas, no pensaba perder ni un segundo más y fui hacia la dirección donde provenían sus gritos. Ellos se encontraban del otro lado de una puerta, apenas la vi, la golpeé violentamente con mi fuerza para abrirla.

- ¡Subaru! - grité con todo mi odio interior. Aquella escena que mis ojos presenciaban aumentaba más mi enojo...

La ropa de Amu estaba toda desgarrada, casi nada cubría su cuerpo, cualquiera que viera esa escena se daría cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, él se encontraba entre sus piernas en sima de ella. Lo que jamas iba a perdonarle era ver que sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas por su culpa...

- I-ikuto... - dijo ella con una voz débil - A-a-yu-dame... -

Lo único que sabía era que iba a explotar, que toda mi irá estallaría...

* * *

_**Amu pov...**_

Empecé a oír pasos y apresuré mi pasos, hasta que me di cuenta que estaba corriendo.

Accidentalmente tropecé con el cordón de la calle. Mi corazón se detuvo, ese chico de la fiesta estaba en frente mio, su rostro no me gustaba, tenía miedo, quería huir, pero fue muy tarde, él me agarró y me arrastró hasta el interior de un callejón. Intenté usar todas mis fuerzas para soltarme de su agarre, pero él era muy fuerte.

- Vamos preciosa, no tengas miedo, solo nos divertiremos un rato... - dijo muy cerca de mi oreja.

- ¡S-s-sueltame! - grité.

Él me acostó arriba de una mesa e intento sacarme la ropa, usé mis piernas para patearlo pero se resistía.

- ¡Niña! ¡Quédate quieta! - me gritó, para luego darme una cachetada.

Usé toda mi fuerza para impedir que me tocaba pero era casi imposible, mi celular sonó varias veces. Quería contestar y pedir ayuda, pero me había atado las manos.

Mis ojos estaban cubiertos de lagrimas, ese chico me daba mucho asco y miedo, era muy agresivo conmigo. Su lengua recorría mi cuello y me besaba muy fuerte sin piedad. Era muy diferente a Ikuto, él siempre era tan dulce y generoso conmigo. Mientras era torturada por ese imbécil, quería que en ese momento Ikuto atravesará esa puerta y me rescatará, pero nada pasaba.

Ese chico comenzó a tocarme, estaba a punto de pasar sus limites, pero antes de que lo haga sonó un portazo. Me asusté más, pero a la vez estaba aliviada; Ikuto había venido, pero su rostro estaba adornada por ese expresión asesina de esa misma noche...

- I-ikuto... - susurré con mi poca fuerza - A-a-yu-dame... -

- ¡Subaru! ¡Maldito infeliz! - gritó con toda su irá.

- Oh... Ikuto... así que volviste a rescatar a tu princesa, que pena que ahora sea mía... - dijo el tal Subaru. Luego lamió mi oreja lentamente.

- Tu... ¡Idiota, te dije que si volvías a tocarla te mataría! -

Ikuto agarró a Subaru de la remera y lo tiró al piso. Mis ojos presenciaron la pelea de golpes y patadas de ambos. Los dos comenzaron a sangrar, sin duda iban en serio, solo pensar como terminaría esa pelea me daba miedo..

- ¡Ikuto! ¡Por favor! - grité. Estaba realmente asustada, no quería que volvieran a pelear.

Él parecía hablar en serio, Ikuto se veía violento. Intente intervenir en la pelea, pero accidentalmente fui golpeada por un movimiento mal hecho de Ikuto...

- ¡Amuuu! - gritó el antes de que mi mente se pusiera en negro, todo lo que sucedió después se escondió en alguna parte de mi mente, no recordé nada...

* * *

- Amu... - una voz... - Amu... - sentía que la dueña de aquella voz movía mi hombro - ¡Amu! -

- ¿Eh? - abrí mis ojos.

- Amu, ¿Otra vez te quedaste dormida? - dijo Yuzume, una de mis compañeras - Mou... así jamás vas a entender nada y me vas a estar pidiendo que te pase mis apuntes... -

- Gomen... es que... - no pude continuar, estaba deprimida.

- ¿Sigues pensando en Ikuto? -

- Si... lo extraño mucho... -

Así es, desde aquella pelea no volví a ver más a Ikuto, no me acuerdo muy bien lo que paso, pero tenía miedo, no sabía donde estaba, pasaron semanas desde ese día y no había ningún rastro suyo...

- No te preocupes, vas a ver que todo va a salir bien - dijo

- Eso espero... - sabía que intentaba animarme, pero nada servia.

Algo en mi hacía que me sintiera vacía, triste, no era solo por su desaparición, si no por la razón de que lo hizo, aunque no tenía idea de porque se fue, sabía que no era una buena razón...

* * *

_**Ikuto Pov...**_

Amu se encontraba débil en aquel momento, su cuerpo y su rostro lo demostraba, estaba llorando y tenía algunos golpes. No iba a perdonar a Subaru, nadie tocaba a mi Amu, ella ahora era mía y nadie mas debía tocarla.

- ¡Subaru! ¡Maldito infeliz! - grité con toda mi irá.

- Oh... Ikuto... así que volviste a rescatar a tu princesa, que pena que ahora sea mía... - dijo con total orgullo. Lo que mas me enfermo fue ver que apena termino de pronunciar esas palabras, lamió la oreja de Amu.

- Tu... ¡Idiota, te dije que si volvías a tocarla te mataría! - no dude ni un segundo y me tiré arriba de él, no iba a dejar que diga ni una palabra más y menos que la tocará, no estaba consciente de mis actos, estaba a punto de matarlo...

Una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo comenzó, los llantos y los gritos de Amu se oían en medio de ella, exigiendo que paráramos con la pelea. Ella se interpuso en medio de nosotros dos, accidentalmente con uno de mis movimiento golpeé a Amu.

- ¡Amuuu! - grité desesperado, volviendo a la realidad.

Ella no reaccionaba, estaba inconsciente.

- Que pena... y yo que quería que esa chica presenciara tu muerte... - me di vuelta, el rostro de Subaru estaba lleno de sangre, sus ojos estaban cubierto por los cabellos de su flequillo, su mano sostenía un fierro.

Intente agarrarlo antes de ser golpearlo con el, pero con su fuerza fui empujado para atrás, haciendo que caiga sobre unas cajas llena de vidrio que se clavaron en mi cuerpo.

Pero no era lo único que estaba clavado en mi, baje la mirada y vi que en mi abdomen se encontraba el tubo de acero que Subaru llevaba antes en sus manos...

* * *

**Ok, este capitulo quedo muuuuuuuuuuuuuuchooooo mas corto de lo que pensé, pero el siguiente va a ser más largo c:**

**Espero que les haya gustado... (ewe a quien engaño veo que en sus ojos me quieren matar)**

**PD: Meli, subi tu puto fic. ¡Hace medio año que prometiste subirlo!**


	9. ¿Donde esta Ikuto?

**Oks... las amenazas volvieron *u***

**¡Que bien! ¡Los estoy haciendo sufrir! (okno xDDD)**

**Bien... disfruten el jodido capitulo c: **

* * *

_**Capitulo 9: ¿Que paso con Ikuto?**_

Las clases terminaron, y comenzaron las tan esperadas vacaciones, cada día antes que pasara de que llegaran era un día menos de tortura, pero para mi cada vez era uno más. Los días pasaban y no tenía ninguna noticia de Ikuto, llamaba todo el tiempo a su celular, incluso, 2 semanas después de aquel día, le pregunté a Utau, ella tampoco tenía noticias. Recurrimos a la policía, pero no lo encontraron por ninguna parte, ni siquiera Subaru volvió a aparecer, él era el principal sospechoso, de todos modos era difícil identificarlo, la descripción física no servía, ya que las única veces que lo vi fue en la oscuridad. Aparte que luego de ser golpeada accidentalmente por Ikuto, no recordé nada más.

- Amu-chan... - la voz de Tadase me hizo regresar a la realidad.

- Ah, lo siento, Tadase-kun... -

- No te preocupes, nosotros somos lo que deberíamos disculparnos por obligarte a venir aquí... -

- ¡Mouuuu Amu-chii! ¡Te trajimos acá para que te despejes! Eres una desagradecida ¬3¬ - grito Yaya, agitando sus brazos.

- ¡Yaya! -

- No - dije - tiene razón - Agradezco mucho que se preocupen por mi, pero estoy bien - intente forzar una sonrisa.

Todos los guardianes y yo estábamos en un parque de diversiones, sinceramente prefería estar en casa relajada, pero en cierto modo me estaba divirtiendo.

- Amu - dijo Rima jalando de mi brazo - ¿Me acompañas al baño? -

- Claro... - le dije.

Le avisamos a los demás para que nos esperen en el patio de comidas. Ambas fuimos a los baños que no se encontraban muy lejos de allí. Obviamente el lugar estaba lleno, ya que eran vacaciones.

- Si quieres espérame afuera, Amu - dijo.

Sin duda acepté, había muchas chicas adentro, sabía que estaría afuera un buen rato...

Pasaron unos minutos y Rima seguía en la cola, ni ganas de querer estar ahí, prefería estar en mi casa ahogándome en mi llanto en vez de soportar el calor del verano, aún así, Rima todavía no salía.

- Vaya, te veo mas relajada de lo que creía... - esa voz... no puede ser...

- ¡Subaru! ¡Maldito! ¡¿Que le hiciste a Ikuto?! ¡¿Donde esta?! -

- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que paso ese día? -

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Por eso te pregunto! -

- Tsk... eres tan molesta... solo ten en cuenta esto: "Ikuto no te ama como tu crees..." - dijo antes de irse.

- ¡Oye tu! - estaba a punto de correr tras él, pero recordé que estaba esperando a Rima.

- ¿Que sucede, Amu-chan? - aleluya, por fin había salido...

- ¿Eh? No, nada... mejor vallamos - dije sonriendo.

Llegamos al patio de comidas, almorzamos y recorrimos el parque, no nos subimos a tanto juegos porque teníamos el estomago lleno, sin duda me divertí, pero las palabras de Subaru seguían invadiendo mi mente... ¿Que quería decir con eso?

Ya eran las cinco y el parque iba a cerrar, cada uno de nosotros nos fuimos a nuestra respectivas casas, la mía quedaba en dirección opuesta a las demás. El ocaso invadió el cielo y la calle estaba vacía, ya no tenía miedo, Subaru no parecía amenazante, o al menos eso creía, ya que en el parque actuó de forma inusual... ¿Que habrá pasado? ¿Por que no recordaba nada?.

Seguí caminado, en eso pase por el callejón, me di cuenta que era el mismo de aquella noche, la puerta estaba tal como ese día: destrozada por Ikuto. Quería entrar, quizás había una pista que me ayudará a recordar, pero antes de entrar a la habitación escuche ruidos. Inmediatamente salí corriendo de ahí. Antes de darme cuenta, estaba en la cuadra de mi casa. Entré, salude a mi familia y me dirigí a mi cuarto, quería estar sola para intentar recordar lo sucedido...

_"Ikuto no te ama como tu crees... Ikuto no te ama como tu crees... Ikuto no te ama como tu crees..." _no importa cuantas veces lo dijera, me resultaba difícil de imaginar que "tipo de amor" sentía hacía mi. ¿Que clases de amor existe?...

_"Me pregunto ¿Cuando "gustar" de alguien se convierte en amor? Solo, ¿Cual es la frontera donde gustar de alguien cambia a verdaderamente amarlo?" - _recordé las sabias palabras de Nagihiko, no entendía porque justamente esa frase paso por mi mente...

Gustar y amar... hay una gran diferencia entre ellos. Gustar es cuando una persona simplemente te gusta por su contexto físico, a veces por motivos sexuales. Mientras que amar abarca todo, incluye tanto lo físico como lo sentimental...

"_¿Crees que Ikuto te ama? Por favor, ahora que se aprovecho de una simple niña como tu, no me extrañaría que desapareciera..." _ - la voz de Subaru regresó a mi mente. ¿Cuando me dijo eso? En el parque nunca lo hizo, ¿Habrá sido imaginación mía o...

*Plum* (N/A: Emmmm... sorry, el presupuesto con alcanza para efectos de sonidos xDD)

Las fichas cayeron, recordé lo que realmente había pasado...

_**Flash Back...**_

Mi cuerpo sin duda estaba débil, aquel movimiento de Ikuto me dejo inconsciente durante un rato, con suerte logro despertarme, lo primero que vi fue a Ikuto cubierto de sangre, su abdomen era atravesado por un fierro y estaba recostado en pedazos de vidrio, luego de eso veo a Subaru, también sangrando, que se acercaba lentamente a Ikuto. Él parecía muy débil, estaba inconsciente y Subaru cada vez se acercaba más, con malas intenciones. No quería imaginar que pasaría, no dude ni un segundo y corrí rápidamente en donde se encontraba.

- ¡Subaru! - grité poniendo en frente del cuerpo de Ikuto - ¡No lo toques! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Haré lo que sea! - mis lagrimas salían violentamente de mis ojos. Ya que estos presenciaban que Ikuto no estaba en un buen estado, apenas podía sentirlo respirar. Si seguía en esas condiciones, podría morir... ¡No! ¡No! ¡¿Por que pienso en eso?!

- ¡Ja! ¡Que ingenua! ¡¿Crees que le haré caso a una mocosa como vos?! - dijo agarrándome de los mechones de mi pelo.

- Por favor... por favor... haré... lo que sea... - dije suplicando, pero con muy poca fuerza, sentí como mi garganta apenas podía pronunciar las palabras y como rondaban las lagrimas por todo mi rostro.

- ¿Lo que sea? - por su expresión sabía a lo que se refería, no me gustaba para nada, pero era mi única opción. Yo daría lo que fuera por Ikuto.

- S-s-s-i-i... - dije.

- ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? -

No respondí, solo moví mi cabeza en señal de afirmación.

- Que estúpida, no puedo creer lo que una niña puede hacer por amor... -

Yo solo lo miré con una mirada penetrante, haciéndole saber que iba en serio. Él no se quejó, parecía satisfecho. Me acerque a Ikuto e intente sacar el tubo que atravesaba su cuerpo y lo recosté a otra parte, lejos de los vidrios.

- Bien, niña... ahora, cumple tu trato... -

Quería correr junto con Ikuto y huir, pero era imposible, él se encontraba peor que yo, no podía arriesgarme otra vez.

- Prométeme... que no volverás a intervenir en la vida de Ikuto y en la mía... - dije apretando mis puños contra mi remera.

- Como quieras... - dijo distraído.

Mi cuerpo temblaba, no había marcha atrás. Era o entregarme a ese idiota o entregar la vida de Ikuto. La decisión ya la había tomado. Comencé a desvestirme y a acostarme en el piso. Él se puso en sima mío, su mirada no me gustaba para nada, tenía una expresión pervertida, Ikuto también la hacía, pero con él me sentía seguro, con Subaru no...

Él comenzó a morder mi cuello y tocar mis piernas. Los escalofríos y las sensaciones estremecedoras eran iguales que cuando estaba con Ikuto, pero el sentimiento era distinto; con Ikuto sentía placer y felicidad, estaba segura y lo amaba, pero con Subaru sentía asco, pero sobre todo, miedo, todo lo contrario a mi querido neko-hentai.

Mi mente rogaba para que se detuviera, cada segundo que pasaba era una tortura más. Él abrió mis piernas, no creí que iría tan rápido a ese punto. Pero vi que me miró sorprendido y se detuvo.

- ¿Q-q-q-u-e su-ce-d-de? - pregunté nerviosa.

- Niña... ¿Tu eres virgen? - preguntó.

Me sonrojé mas de lo que estaba, ¡¿Por que salió esa pregunta de la nada?!

- ¿P-p-por... - tragué saliva y me puse firme - ¿Por que preguntas eso? Claro que si soy-

- No sabes mentir... no lo eres... ¿Verdad? -

No respondí, pero de todos modos mi silencio me delataba.

- Ya veo... Ikuto sigue siendo igual que yo... -

- Tsk... ¿Igual que tu? ¡Por favor! ¡Ustedes son muy diferentes! -

- Eso era lo que creía, pero veo que no cambio del todo... -

- ¡¿A que te refieres?! ¡Tu solo eres un pervertido! ¡Yo se que Ikuto me ama! -

Vi que por su rostro y su mente pasaba algo que no era para nada bueno...

- ¿Crees que Ikuto te ama? Por favor, ahora que se aprovecho de una simple niña como tu, no me extrañaría que desapareciera... -

- ¿¡Que quieres decir!? ¡Yo se que si! ¡Ikuto me respeta! ¡Yo fui la que decidí entregarme esa noche! ¡Porque yo también lo amo! -

- Que ingenua... Ikuto no es idiota, era toda una estrategia. Él es muy inteligente, si que sabe engañar a una simple niñata como tu... -

- ¡¿Vos que sabes de nuestra relación?! -

- Ay dios... la que no sabe nada eres tu... ya vas a ver, Ikuto solo te usó como un juguete, ¿No te parecía obvio? - Me dio en el blanco, por alguna razón eso de "ser su juguete" era cierto. Recordé que Ikuto siempre me hacía bromas, incluso después de comenzar a ser novios... esa conversación con Subaru me inquietaba - Ya te darás cuenta, Ikuto en cualquier momento desaparecerá... -

Él se levantó y se arregló la ropa. Me sorprendí, parecía serio.

- ¿Acaso tu no ibas a...? -

- Tsk, para que hacerte sufrir de esa manera... si puedes hacerlo tu sola. Me ahorraría suficiente trabajo... -

- ¿Eh? - no entendí nada de lo que me dijo.

- Olvídalo... ya veras que Ikuto no es como tu piensas... - él se estaba acercando a la puerta para irse, pero no iba a dejar que lo haga.

- ¡Oye! ¡No te vas a ir hasta que me expliques que estas...! - antes de terminar mi frase, accidentalmente, tropecé con el fierro, que antes estaba atravesando que cuerpo de Ikuto, y caí al piso, volviendo a quedar nuevamente inconsciente...

_**Fin del Flash Back...**_

No podía creerlo, recordé todo, lo único que no encajaba era como llegué nuevamente a casa y donde estaba Ikuto, pero eso era lo de menos...

¿Acaso Subaru tenía razón? ¿Ikuto me abandonó? No podía ser... tenía que haber una explicación...

En eso también me di cuenta de que luego de ver a Ikuto inconsciente y sangrando, no supe nada más de él. Eso me aterrorizaba. No sabía que era peor, que Ikuto me haya abandonado o que esa noche haya sido su muerte... no, sin duda era peor que haya muerto, pero aún,así, pensar que solo me haya utilizado, me dolía.

Salí rápido de mi habitación y de mi casa. Corrí inmediatamente al Hospital Mikuru y fui a recepción.

- Disculpe, ¿Por casualidad Tsukiyomi Ikuto se encuentra hospitalizado aquí? -

- No, lo siento, este paciente se le dio el alta hace ya varias semanas... -

- ¿Semanas? - no podía creerlo... - ¿Dijo donde se hospedaría? ¿Sabe donde fue después de que le dieron el alta? -

- No, ni siquiera quiso informarle a sus amigos y familiares, lo siento -

- Gracias... - dije desanimada.

Salí del hospital. No quería aceptarlo, pero era cierto. Subaru tenía razón. Ikuto me había abandonado...

* * *

**Fin **

**Okno xDDD, ¿Que les parecio? Tranquilas, el fic todavía no terminó e.e**

**Dejen reviews o Ikuto saldra herido, muajajajajajaj (?**


	10. ¿Nueva novia?

**Ohayo! ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que me miran así? DD:**

**No se preocupen en ese capitulo las cosas van a mejorar... *se pone a leer un fragmento del episodio* emm... etto, no importa ewe, solo leanlo y punto (okno xDD)**

* * *

_**Capitulo 10: ¿Nueva novia?**_

- Ikutoooooooooooooooooooooooooo - se escucho como una voz aguda y alegre llamaba a dicho peliazul, él giró su cuerpo hacía la dirección donde provenía aquel grito. Con su vista pudo identificar a una chica que venía corriendo hacía él, su nombre era Kobato, ella se aferró sin piedad a él.

- Auch... Me estas apretando... - dijo el chico intentando zafar del agarre de Kobato.

- Mou... gomen... - dijo soltándolo y haciendo pucheros - Ne~ Ikuto... ¿Quieres ir a comer helado? - pregunto sonriente.

- Ahora no, no estoy de buenas... -

Ikuto estaba a punto de irse pero un brazo jalaba de su manga.

- ¡Come on! ¡No seas aburrido... deberías despejarte un poco más... -

No tenía opción, Kobato era una chica muy insistente, liberarse de sus caprichos no era tarea fácil, no tuvo otra elección más que aceptar salir con ella a tomar un helado a una heladería no muy lejos de ahí.

* * *

Una pelirosa se encontraba acostada en su cama, eso ya era algo normal para ella en estos últimos días, luego de la noticia de Ikuto su felicidad se esfumo, ni tenía energía. No podía creerlo, ella creía que Ikuto me amaba, pensó que solo fue un juego para él. Sentía como su corazón se destrozaba y su alma apenas se podía mantener en su cuerpo, estaba vacía y sola. Nunca más volvió a salir de casa, ni siquiera salía del cuarto, estaba encerrada en su propio mundo.

- Amu-chan... - dijeron sus charas a coro, preocupadas por el estado de su dueña.

- ... - ella no respondió su rostro estaba hundido en la almohada.

"Toc, toc" - Amu... - "Toc, toc" - Amu... ¿Puedo pasar? - era su madre.

No respondió, solo volteó su cuerpo, quedando acostada opuesta a la puerta. Pudo sentir como esta se abría y los pasos de Midori.

- Amu-chan, ¿Estas bien? ¿Paso algo? -

- No... estoy bien, solo estoy cansada... -

Ella se quedo callada y pensativa, era obvio que no se creyó su mentira.

- Amu, ¿Te gustar ir a un viaje familiar? -

- No -

- Oh, vamos... ya organicé todo... -

- ¿Entonces para que me preguntas? -

Otra vez hubo silencio, Amu sintió como el colchón se hundía, su madre se había sentado al lado suyo. Midori comenzó a revolver el cabello rosa de la joven.

- Ay mi niña... No te obligaré a decirme que te pasa, pero sabes que siempre puedes confiar en mi... Vamos, anímate, seguro todo saldrá bien, lo mejor será que te despejes y vayamos una semana a Kyoto -

Ella se quedo pensativa por un rato - Jumm... - afirmo.

Su madre besó su frente y se paró - En un rato está la cena, ¿Si? - dijo antes de retirarse de la habitación.

Despejarse, despejarse, despejarse... Aunque lo haga las cosas no cambiaban, ella ha intentado olvidar el asunto de Ikuto, pero aún así las cosas o se mantenían igual o empeoraban.

Estaba decidido, irían a Kyoto, preparó sus maletas, guardo sus cosas y toda la ropa que llevaría. Irían por 7 días a un templo cerca del lago, normalmente no era algo de su estilo, pero era un sitio relajante, con toda la estrés que tenía, era el lugar perfecto.

Y así comenzaron las vacaciones. Amu y su familia partieron a Kyoto. Sus padres estaban felices, ellos trabajaron muy duro durante todo el año, y por fin se tomarían un descanso, mientras que Ami, como siempre, moría de la emoción, a Amu le daba igual, pero en cierto modo le agradaba ir a un campo alejado de la ciudad.

Pasaron unas horas y la familia Hinamori llego a su destino.

- ¡Sugoooooooooooooooi es elmoso! - gritó Ami apenas bajó del auto.

- Hermoso, Ami, se dice hermoso... - sonrió su mamá sacando las maletas del auto junto con su papá.

Era cierto, frente a ellos había un enorme templo, que a la vez era un hotel. Alejados completamente de la ciudad y de los problemas, Amu creía que iba a disfrutar bastante de estas vacaciones.

Entraron, sin duda era enorme. Caminaron hasta la recepción, donde se encontraba una joven muy hermosa.

- Bienvenidos al templo Higurashi... - dijo haciendo una reverencia - espero que disfruten de su estadía.

- Muchas gracias - dijo Midori devolviendo al reverencia.

- ¿Ustedes son la familia Hinamori, verdad? ¿Quieren que los acompañemos hasta sus habitaciones? -

- Sería un placer... - dijo Tsumugu sonriendo.

Ella también sonrió y los guió hasta sus respectivos cuartos, durante el camino aquella joven contó sobre las actividades y servicios que brindaba el templo, una de ellas eran las aguas termales. Amu se alegró al oír eso, ella siempre deseó meterse en una de ellas.

Una vez llegaron a sus habitaciones, entraron y dejaron sus valijas.

- Bien, disfruten sus vacaciones - se despidió y se retiró de la sala.

- Wow, es muy lindo, ¿Verdad Amu? -

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en un sillón que estaba en frente suyo. Amu recorrió con la mirada toda la sala.

- ¡Yey! ¡Estas vacaciones van a ser muy divertidas! - exclamó Ran emocionada - Pero... ahora estoy muy cansada - su energía desapareció en menos de un segundo.

- Si... yo también, fue un viaje muy agotador... - dijo Dia.

- Si-desu -

- Gomen Amu nos iremos a dar una siesta... - dijo Miki.

Amu no se quejó, sus charas estuvieron durante todo el viaje intentando animar a Amu, algo le decía a la pelirosa que estarían durmiendo por décadas.

- Oh no. Querido, deje unas maletas en el auto, ¿Puedes ir a buscarlas? - dijo su madre.

- No hay problema - él también se fue.

- Niñas - Midori se hacía referencia a sus preciadas hijas - Ustedes descansen, fue un viaje agotador, nosotros nos encargaremos de vaciar las valijas, si quieren pueden recorrer el lugar, pero no se alejen mucho.

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai - gritó emocionada Ami. Mientras que Amu volvió a asentir con a cabeza. Antes de irse se pusieron unas yukatas que había en sus cuartos y se recogió el pelo.

Dejaron a su madre sola y salieron a recorrer todo el hotel, si no fuese por aquella joven, se hubieran perdido. Era una chica muy hermosa y amable, ella les enseñó todo el templo, hasta que llegaron al patio, donde había una pequeño arrolló, sobre él había un puente que dirigía a un jardín lleno de flores y una fuente. El lugar estaba rodeado de arboles de todos los colores.

- ¡Sugoi, sugoi, sugoi, sugoi! - Ami corría por todo el jardín, mientras admiraba la belleza de las flores.

- ¿Ella es tu hermanita? -

- Si... - asintió, forzando una sonrisa. Ambas estaban sentada en la fuente.

- Es muy linda... ¿Como se llama? -

- Ami -

- ¿Y tu? -

- Amu -

- ¿Amu? Vaya... ¿Te conozco? ¿Por alguna razón se me hace conocido... -

- ¿Eh? Bueno, quizás con todas las personas que vienen aquí puede ser que no sea la única llamada Amu -

- Ja, es verdad... -

- ¿Y tu?... ¿Como te llamas? -

- Kobato, es un placer, espero que durante estos días podamos ser buenas amigas, ¿Ne~? - ella sonrió.

- Eso espero... - dijo devolviendo la sonrisa.

- ¡Kobato-chan! ¡Deja de hacerte la floja! ¡Te necesitamos y rápido! - gritó una señora desde el interior del hotel.

- Mouu... - dijo haciendo puchero - Gomen, tengo que irme... nos vemos luego, Amu - ella cruzó el punte y entró nuevamente al templo.

Ami y Amu eran las únicas en ese jardín. Amu se sentía relajada. Ella disfrutaba el sonido relajante del agua y el ruido de las aves cantando. Cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de la naturaleza y de aquella tranquilidad, aventurándose en su propio mundo. Pero fue interrumpido ya que su hermana comenzó a gritar.

- ¡One-chan! ¡Mira! ¡Mira! - dijo Ami.

- ¿Que pasa, Ami? - dijo caminando hacía donde se encontraba.

- ¡Mira! ¡Es hermosa! - ella arranco una Flor Tsubaki.

- ¡Ami! - exclamó Amu agarrándola de la mano - ¡No tienes que arrancarlas! Aparte que tu eres alérgica a...

- ¡Achus! - estornudo la niña.

- Dios... Eres un caso perdido... - Amu arrastró a Ami hasta adentro del templo y la llevó hasta la habitación.

- ¿Que paso, Amu? -

- Ami agarró una Flor de Tsubaki -

- ¿¡Eh?! No puede ser, Ami, tu eres alérgica... -

- Go-gomen... - dijo con lagrimas a punto de estallar de sus ojos.

- No puede ser... no traje la medicina... y no podemos salir a comprarlas... -

- Ma, Kobato me dijo que hay un pequeño pueblo cerca de aquí, si quieres puedo ir a comprarla... -

- Muchas Gracias, Amu-chan - dijo Midori.

Midori le dio el dinero para comprar lo necesario para el medicamento de Ami. Aquel pueblo quedaba a tan solo 15 minutos a pie.

- Dios... creí que podría relajarme, pero ya es el primer día y ya nos metimos en problemas... -

Siguió caminando, el viaje se le hizo mas largo de lo que creía, pero su vista pudo distinguir unas pequeñas casas, no muy lejos se podía ver el pueblo del que Kobato le había hablado.

Había muchas casas, eran pequeñas, pero lujosas, parecía un barrio privado, seguramente eran casas para alquilar durante las vacaciones. Caminó entre estas hasta el final de la calle, que se encontraba muy vacía y silenciosa, y dobló a la izquierda, donde habían varias tiendas y personas. Era como una ciudad turística, en el centro había una fuente, que era rodeada por muchos locales; kioscos, un supermercado, una tienda de regalos, una heladería, una carnicería, un pequeño restaurante, una café, una tienda de ropa y también una farmacia. Amu entró a la farmacia y compró lo que su madre le había ordenado. Fue mas fácil de lo que creyó, tenía miedo de perderse en una ciudad que ni siquiera conocía. Salió nuevamente a la calle para regresar al hotel pero...

Cada vez su día empeoraba más. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían; a Ikuto, pero no era solo Ikuto, él estaba sentado en la fuente junto a una chica besándose. Amu no podía distinguir el rostro de aquella chica que se estaba robando a su novio.

No se cuando, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, de los ojos de Amu salían lagrimas, sin ningún control. Su voz no lograba salir de su interior, tenía ganas de gritar, tampoco sus piernas. Todo su cuerpo se había paralizado al presenciar esa escena.

Amu logró tomar el control de si misma y salió corriendo de ese lugar, si seguía viendo aquel acto que hacían esos dos, probablemente no duraría mucho. El viaje se le hizo mucho más corto que el de ida, ya que la velocidad en la que corría muy rápida, mientras más se alejaba, mas a salvo se sentía de si misma...

Ella entró al cuarto del hotel y dejó las bolsas sobre una mesa.

- Amu... ¿Estas bien? - preguntó su madre.

- ... - ella no respondió, su pelo cubría su rostro lleno de lagrimas.

- ¿One-chan?... -

- Si... estoy bien, saldré un rato... - dijo volviendo a salir del hotel, dirigiéndose al jardín donde se encontraba anteriormente con Kobato y su hermana...

Amu se recostó en el pasto y cerró sus ojos. Por su mente pasaban todas las cosas que Subaru le había dicho, la escena que recientemente había pasado, todos los momentos que había vivido con Ikuto... sus sentimientos nunca se habían confundido antes (ya que siempre estaba confusa acerca de que si amaba a Tadase o a Ikuto). Solo pensar que todo lo que ocurrió entre ellos era solo un juego para Ikuto, le dolía, no quería aceptarlo, pero sus ojos ya presenciaron la realidad.

- Amu... ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Que pasó?! ¡¿Por que lloras?! - aquella voz era la de Kobato, que apenas vio a Amu llorando se preocupó, y mucho. Ella corrió rápidamente hacía donde estaba la pelirosa.

Amu se sentó y se secó las lagrimas. Kobato se puso al lado de ella.

- Si... no pasa nada... estoy bien - ella aún seguía secando sus lagrimas, ya que no paraban de salir.

- No mientas... por favor, puedes confiar en mi... - dijo apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Amu.

Las lagrimas volvieron a salir y abrazó fuertemente a Kobato, para poder ahogar su tristeza.

- Ya... ya... cuéntame, ¿Que pasó? - ella comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de la pelirosa.

- ¿Alguna vez te paso que el chico que te gusta... ya tiene a otra chica o te abandonó? - dijo entre llantos.

- ... - Kobato no respondió, todo aquel optimismo y alegría que había en ella desapareció de su rostro. Ahora su expresión era de tristeza - si... justamente, me pasa ahora mismo -

- ¿En serio? - dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Ella movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y forzó una sonrisa.

- Vaya... eres muy fuerte, a pesar de eso siempre estas sonriendo... -

- Eso es porque aún no me rindo -

- ¿Eh? -

- Yo lo amo, y a pesar de que él ya este enamorado de otra, nunca hay que rendirse, no pierdes nada haciéndolo... aparte, si no lo logras, ese chico no se da cuenta de lo que eres, él se lo pierde, y no vale la pena... -

Amu no dijo nada, se quedó pensando acerca de las palabras de Kobato.

- Tienes razón... ¡No puedo seguir así! - ella se paró y gritó con entusiasmo - Pero... - su optimismo desapareció nuevamente - No se que voy a... - las lagrimas de sus ojos no permitieron que Amu continuara con su frase.

- Amu... ¿Quieres ir un rato a las aguas termales? - preguntó - Allí te podrás relajar y pensar bien lo que harás cuando te encuentres nuevamente con ese chico... - ella sonrió.

Amu aceptó y ambas fueron a un patio que se encontraba del otro lado del hotel, en la parte trasera. Allí estaba el Onsen. Era enorme, parecía un lago. Dentro de ella había varias rocas y al rededor de todo el lugar, arboles que formaban un muro. Desde allí se podían ver las montañas y cordilleras de Kyoto.

Kobato llevaba consigo unas toallas, ella las dejo en una esquina y se metió a las cálidas aguas.

- Ven Amu... - dijo extendiendo su mano.

La pelirosa se sacó su kimono y lo dejo junto al de Kobato, ella se metió y se sentó al lado de su nueva amiga.

Ellas eran las únicas allí, ya que era muy temprano, normalmente las personas iba ahí a la tarde o a la noche, el silencio habitaba el ambiente.

- ¿Y? - preguntó Kobato, luego de que hayan pasado varios minutos en silencio.

- Mientras más pienso menos me entiendo... - dijo Amu - Yo lo amo y mucho, no quiero abandonarlo ni rendirme, pero tengo miedo de volver a ser herida nuevamente... -

Kobato no sabía que decirle a su amiga, solo se dedicó a dejarla pensar un poco más. La niebla cada vez aumentaba, pero sus ojos pudieron distinguir un cuerpo robusto desde lejos.

- ¡Aaah! - ella se paró de repente y corrió hacía aquella persona que vio.

- ¿Que pasa Kobato? - pregunto Amu saliendo de su mente al ver que su amiga había reaccionado de esa manera.

- ¡Ikutooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! - exclamó mientras se lanzaba hacía el peliazul. Ambos cayeron, Kobato en sima de él

- ¿¡I-i-i-ku-to?! - Amu no podía creerlo.

- Oye... Kobato, suéltame... - dijo Ikuto intentando soltarse de su agarré y frotándose la cabeza, que había sido golpeada por las acciones de la chica.

- Oh... vamos... ¿Todavía sigues enojado? - dijo haciendo pucheros.

- Si, déjame en paz... -

- Mou... que cruel eres... - ella dejo de abrazarlo - ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! ¡Ikuto, quiero presentarte a mi nueva amiga! - ella apuntó hacía Amu.

Ikuto abrió sus ojos como nunca, detrás de la neblina pudo distinguir que la que se encontraba detrás de ella no era nada más ni nada menos que Amu

- Ikuto te presento a... -

- ¿¡Amu!? - exclamó al verla con total claridad.

- I-ikuto... - y sus lagrimas volvieron a traicionarla.

- ¿Eh? ¿Ustedes ya se conocían? - preguntó sorprendida Kobato.

Amu tragó saliva y apretó sus puños. En ese momento no sabía si corre hacía él y abrazarlo o salir huyendo. Pero sus piernas decidieron por ella. Amu salió del lugar y se puso nuevamente su yukata en el camino.

- ¡Amu! ¡Espera! - gritó Ikuto, dejando sola a Kobato, aún sin entender la situación que acababa de ocurrir.

Ella corrió por los largos pasillos del hotel, temiendo de ser alcanzada por Ikuto o resbalarse.

- Amu ¡Por favor! ¡Detente! - ella oía cada vez la voz de Ikuto más cerca.

Antes de doblar hacia otro pasillo, vio una puerta (diferente a la de las habitaciones donde la gente se hospedaba) y no dudo en entrar en ella.

Ikuto se resbaló, perdiendo de vista a Amu. Miró hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha buscando algún rastro de Amu, pero nada. Hasta que miro el piso y de dio cuenta que las huellas de Amu mojadas terminaban frente una puerta.

Él entró, era una pequeña habitación oscura llena de toallas y elementos de higiene sobre estantes que rodeaban dicho cuarto.

- Ikuto... aléjate... - dijo Amu, que estaba refugiada entre una de las esquinas de la habitación.

- Amu, por favor... cálmate... deja que te explique... - dijo sentándose al lado de ella.

Amu se encontraba débil, su corazón también, no quería seguir estando allí, pero no tuvo ninguna otra opción, aparte que quería saber tantas cosas... ¿Por que Ikuto desapareció? ¿Que clase de relación tenía con Kobato? ¿Que fue lo que realmente paso en esa noche...?

* * *

**Lo se, seguro que quieren matarme ewe**

**Pero piensenlo, si lo hacen, ¿Que mierda continua el fic? c: xDD**

**Ok! Dejen reviews! Y Actualizo lo mas antes posible :D**


	11. Explicación y reconciliación

_**Y ahora me pregunto si me odian a mi o a Ikuto por lo que paso en el capitulo anterior... xDD**_

_**Bueno, creo que me odiaran mas a mi DD:**_

_**Aunque en ese capitulo me van a amar tanto que van a querer casarse conmigo (? **_

_**Okno xDDD **_

* * *

_** Capitulo 11: Explicación y reconciliación.**_

Amu estaba sentada en una esquina, cubriéndose con su cuerpo y sus propias lagrimas que salían de sus ojos. Quería huir, pero sabía que Ikuto no la dejaría, lo único que podía hacer es suplicar que se vaya. Amu se encontraba débil, no podía hacer nada más que eso...

- Ikuto... déjame sola, eres un mentiroso... -

- Amu... - él se intento acercar a ella, pero inmediatamente la pelirosa usó toda la poca fuerza que le quedaba para empujarlo y gritarle unas palabras:

- ¡Ere un idiota! ¡¿Porque estas con esa chica!? ¡Yo...! - sus lagrimas volvieron y aquel valor que tuvo para gritar esas palabras fue desapareciendo - yo creí que me amabas...

- ¡Escúchame! - él agarró fuerte sus muñecas, haciendo que Amu quedara acostada en el piso y el en sima de ella - ¡Idiota! ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Tu sabes que daría mi vida por vos! ¡Kobato no es mi novia! -

- ¡Mentira! - ella intentaba zafarse de su agarre - ¡¿Entonces explícame por que te estabas besando con ella? ¡¿Por que desapareciste?! ¿¡Por que me abandonaste y no me avisaste?! -

- Amu, por favor, deja que te explique... -

Antes de que Subaru se fuera de aquel lugar, Amu intento detenerlo, buscando una explicación de lo que se refería. Pero accidentalmente, ella se resbaló con un fierro y cayó nuevamente inconsciente.

Su mente solo recordaba ese capitulo, pero ella no sabía lo que paso durante ese tiempo...

**_Flash back..._**

- Tsk... que niña estúpida... - dijo luego de ver que la pelirosa cayera. Él estaba a punto de retirarse, pero una mano que cerró la puerta impidió que lo haga.

- Maldito... todavía no terminamos de arreglar las cosas - Ikuto estaba débil, pero no iba a dejar que Subaru se vaya tan fácilmente - ya te dije que dejarás de llamar a Amu de esa manera... -

- ¿Eh? ¿Todavía no has muerto? -

- ¡El único muerto aquí eres tu! - dijo para luego darle una piña en la cara.

Antes de que Subaru devolviera el ataque, una malvada idea pasó por su mente.

- ¿Crees que peleando arreglaras las cosas? -

Ikuto no hizo ningún movimiento, quedó sorprendido, él conocía bien a Subaru, sabía que algo planeaba.

- Escúchame, lo único que haces es hacerle daño a Amu, ¿En serio crees que todo terminará bien entre ustedes? ¡Eres un hombre! ¡Ella es soló una niña! -

- ¿Y a ti que te importa lo que hay entre nosotros? - exclamó Ikuto enojado.

- Santo Dios... lo mejor sería si te alejaras de ella, ¿No crees que es lo mejor? Piénsalo, al principio quizás sufra, pero es lo mejor para ambos, sino, los dos saldrán perjudicados... -

Ikuto se puso a pensar acerca de lo que dijo Subaru, en cierto modo le dio la razón. Ellos tenían una gran diferencia de edad, y probablemente no serían aceptados en la sociedad y menos por los padres de Amu. Eso haría que ambos sufrieran, sobre todo Amu. Pero algo le olía mal...

- Tu quieres que me vaya solo porque quieres quedar con Amu, ¿Verdad? -

- Por favor... es solo una niña, no me interesa para nada... - dijo - Tengo una condición; si tu te vas, yo me encargaré de que a Amu no le pase nada... sino, quién sabe lo que podría llegar a hacer -

El peliazul no entendía la propuesta, pero sabía que Subaru hablaba en serio, como dije antes, él lo conocía y sabía bien cuando hablaba en serio y cuando no.

- Esta bien... - dijo sin tener ninguna otra opción.

- Ja... vez, deja de ser tan inmaduro, las cosas no se solucionan con las peleas - esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de retirarse del lugar.

Ikuto no sabía si reírse o no, le pareció raro que él dijera esas cosas, cuando él era un bravucón. Pero no le importó, mientras que Amu este a salvo, él estaría dispuesto a lo que sea.

- Aaah... mierda... - el dolor invadió el cuerpo de Ikuto, todo su abdomen estaba destrozado por aquel tubo que atravesó su cuerpo y todos esos vidrio que se clavaron en él.

Sin duda tenía que ir al hospital, pero no lo haría sin antes llevar a Amu a su casa.

A pesar de que él se encontraba débil, cargó a Amu y la llevó a su casa.

Intentó saltar al árbol que estaba en frente de su balcón, abrió la ventana y acostó a Amu. Antes de irse se encargó de cubrir a Amu y de curar los moretones y golpes que había en su cuerpo.

- Gomen Amu... - dijo dándole un corto y suave besos en sus labios - te amo... -

Él se retiró de la habitación y fue directo al hospital mas cercano.

Ikuto tenía que ser con urgencia internado, su cuerpo estaba demasiado dañado.

- Tendremos que llamar a su familia para avisarle de esto... - dijo la enfermera. Pero Ikuto impidió que lo hiciera.

- No, por favor, no le diga a nadie de ello... -

La señora no sabía si hacerle caso o no, pero Ikuto termino convenciéndola.

Con suerte, Ikuto no estuvo más de 1 mes en ese lugar, su cuerpo se había recuperado rápidamente, a pesar de que la herida era muy grave, él estaba acostumbrado a las torturas de Easter y su cuerpo fue fuerte ante la operación.

El problema es que nadie que conociera tenía que enterarse de él, pero no sabía donde hospedarse, vivir en la calle ya no era un opción, sus habilidades de gato callejero no eran las mismas que cuando tenía a Yoru... Dios, si tan solo él estuviera con su dueño, las cosas serían más fáciles para Ikuto.

No tuvo más opciones que dormir en la rama de un árbol. En uno de esos días vio a una chica de pelo largo de color morado y largo con ojos como Amu, pero más oscuros, su nombre era Kobato.

Ella vio que corría a una velocidad increíble, pero al parecer era muy torpe, accidentalmente, ella tropezó con el árbol en donde Ikuto se encontraba descansando. El golpe fue tan fuerte que ocasionó que el árbol de sacudiera e Ikuto cayera.

- Auch... - dijo ante el golpe que se dio por la caída.

- ¡G-gomen! - ella vio que Ikuto había caído y corrió hacía él - ¿Estas bien? ¿Que hacías en un lugar como ese? -

- Estaba descansando... - él intento pararse.

- ¿Eh? ¿No tienes casa? - ella ayudo a Ikuto a que se ponga de pie.

- No por ahora... no puedo regresar a mi casa por un tiempo... - dijo.

- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Mi familia tiene un hotel! ¡Puedes hospedarte si quieres! Pero es en Kyoto... -

A Ikuto no le pareció mala idea, Kyoto estaba lejos de la ciudad, pero el problema era que no tenía dinero para pagar...

- Olvídate de eso, es gratis, pero con la condición de que nos ayudes en alguna actividad, últimamente necesitamos más empleados... -

- Puedo tocar el violín, si quieres... -

- ¡¿Violín!? ¡Sugooooooooi! - ella estalló de felicidad - ¡Será un placer que estés con nosotros! -

- Gracias... -

Luego de varios días, ambos partieron a Kyoto y se volvieron bueno amigos, a diferencia de que Kobato comenzó a enamorarse de él...

_**Fin del Flash Back...**_

Amu empezó a entender la situación, todo encajaba. Pero aún así tenía sus dudas.

- Si querías terminar conmigo... lo mejor hubiera sido que me lo hayas dicho - dijo más calmada, pero mirando hacía otro lado.

- Yo no quería terminar contigo, solo quería alejarme porque sino Subaru te haría daño, sabes que eres muy importante para mi y que no soy lo suficiente fuerte para protegerte... - él la abrazó.

- ¿En serio...Kobato no es tu novia? -

- Ja... - él soltó una pequeña risilla - ¿Estas celosa? - el enojo de Amu regresó, él se dio cuenta de ello - es una broma... Kobato no es mi novia, ella dejó que me hospedara gratis aquí, ya que no tenía dinero, claro, con la condición de que yo tocará el violín en algunas presentaciones... aquél beso que viste me lo robó, yo no tenía ninguna intención de besarle, por eso estaba enojada con ella... Sabes que yo solo te amo a vos... -

- ¿Lo dices en serio... - dijo ella volviendo su mirada al chico y clavando sus ojos en los suyos...

Ikuto fue acercándose a ella lentamente, acortando cada vez la distancia entre ambos. Él la besó como nunca; un beso lleno de pasión y ternura, demostrándole cuanto la amaba y la deseaba. Los segundos y minutos pasaban, él no dejó que ella se separará de él. No hasta que acabará. Ya cuando estaban a punto de quedarse sin aire, él se separó y se acerco a su oreja...

- ¿Tienes alguna duda sobre ello? - su voz era seria pero sensual (N/A: lkfdlsjfredusn *u* xDD)

- Ikuto... - sus lagrimas regresaron, pero no por tristeza, estaba feliz de saber la verdad. Inmediatamente volvió a juntar los labios de ambos, hundiéndose en un mar de caricias y felicidad.

Ikuto besos sus labios, sus mejillas, su nariz, su cuello, su oreja, todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Amu enredaba sus dedos entre los cabellos de Ikuto y acariciaba sus orejas, lo cual provocaba que el chico aumentara la pasión de sus acciones.

Él hizo que se sentara, haciendo que ella ponga sus piernas al rededor de su torso, quedando a la misma altura que él. Ikuto comenzó a deslizar la yukata de Amu por su espalda, dejando ver su cuerpo mojado y semi-desnudo. Besó su cuello e hizo un recorrido desde allí con su lengua y labios hasta los de ella y besarlos apasionadamente. él agarró las manos de Amu que rodeaban su cuello y besó las palmas de estas. Ikuto sonrió dulcemente a la pelirosa. Ella se sonrojo más de la cuenta y miró a otra parte, cerró sus ojos y dejó que Ikuto volviera a acostarla y la continuara besando. Amu no quería quedarse atrás y con sus manos deshizo el lazo que sostenía el kimono de Ikuto.

Con roces y besos tan suaves como una pluma, él comenzó a recorrer todo el cuerpo de Amu con sus labios; si cintura, vientre, piernas, brazos, pechos... él no iba a dejar ninguna zona sin ser marcada por ellos. Pero cuando llego a los pechos de Amu, Ikuto aumentó más su tortura, esos suaves besos empezaron a ser acompañados por una lengua y unos dientes traviesos, que sin piedad, comenzaron a devorar los pezones de la chica.

- Aah... Ikuto... - Amu no pudo evitarlo, amaba las caricias de Ikuto, solo quería que él la tocara, la única persona que ella deseaba tener ese tipo de encuentro intimo.

Él adoraba el sabor y suavidad de la piel de Amu, era una droga para él, quería que el cuerpo de ella fuera solo suyo y de nadie más, solo él quería tener el derecho de poder saborearla y tocarla. Luego de dejar que los pechos de Amu quedaran completamente parados, se detuvo y la miro a Amu profundamente.

- ¿I-ikuto...? -

Él solo sonrió y abrazó a Amu contra él. Ikuto se acostó al lado de ella, cubriendo todo su cuerpo con el suyo.

- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, te extrañaba mucho... -

- Yo también... - Amu se dio vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro de Ikuto muy cerca suyo.

- Pero... no puedo volver a tomarte así de fácil -

Ella solo sonrió, besó a Ikuto por milésima vez y enterró su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Él agarró su kimono y cubrió el cuerpo de ambos con él.

No les importaba estar en una bodega, pero ellos el lugar más romántico es cuando el otro esta presente, querían dormir abrazados toda la eternidad...

Pero el sonido de una puerta impidió que ellos entraran en su mundo de paz. En esa misma puerta estaba Kobato, con algunas toallas en sus manos.

- Ikuto... Amu... - dijo al verlos en esa situación tan cariñosa.

Amu lo había recordado, la persona que Kobato se refería era Ikuto, ella estaba enamorada de él, y ella era su nueva amiga, pero ahora ella era todo lo contrario a eso, su rival, pero ¿Realmente tenía que ser así?.

* * *

_**¡Yey! Las cosas se arreglaron... ¿Pero que va a pasar con Kobato? Ella prometió luchar por su amor, sin importar quién sea...**_

_**Ijdlskdglfjdvckfdsj xDD descubranlo en el siguiente episodio de: "Mi primer beso" (musiquita comerical lalalala xDD)**_

_**Dejen reviews! :3**_


	12. Psicópata

_**Capitulo 12: Psicópata.**_

Estaba feliz, realmente todo fue un malentendido, pero empece a darme cuenta que todo era un plan de Subaru.

"Tsk, para que hacerte sufrir de esa manera... si puedes hacerlo tu sola"

"¿Crees que Ikuto te ama?"

Seguramente le decía a propósito, ya que obligó a Ikuto a que se alejará de mi. Tenía cuentas pendientes con ese idiota, ya iba a ver cuando regrese, no iba a dejar que nadie más interviniera entre mi relación con Ikuto. Pero por ahora tenía que arreglas las cosas con Kobato.

En medio de un momento romantico entre Ikuto y yo, ella apareció de improviso. Su rostro reflejaba horror y sufrimiento, conocía ese sentimiento, no me gustaba verla así, sobre todo porque ella era mi amiga y me contuvo en mis momentos de tristeza.

- Ikuto... Amu... - mis ojos pudieron notar que de los suyos estallaban lagrimas - ¡Maldita! ¡Como te atreves! - inmediatamente esa tristeza se transformó en enojo y sentí que ella se me tiraba en sima.

- ¡Oye! ¡Kobato, detente! - gritó Ikuto sosteniéndola de la cintura para sacármela de arriba mio.

- ¡Suéltame! - rogaba ella.

- No, hasta que no te calmes no te voy a soltar... - Kobato hizo caso y dejo de moverse. Yo me senté en el piso y vi como Ikuto rodeaba a Kobato con sus brazos, en cierto modo me daba celos y enojo, pero era la única forma para que se tranquilizarla.

Él la soltó y salió de atrás de ella, para sentarse el lado mió.

- ¿P-por que... p-por que, Amu? -

- Kobato, gomen, yo no sabía que el chico que te gustaba era Ikuto -

- Ahora entiendo porque tu nombre de me hacía conocido, el me había dicho que tu eras su novia y que no se interesaba en ninguna otra chica más. Juré que odiara a esa tal Amu por el resto de mi vida y que no me rendiría hasta enamorar a Ikuto... -

- Eso es imposible, ya te lo dije, Amu es la única chica a la que voy a amar por toda la eternidad, y voy a protegerla, no me importa si vas a ser vos mi oponente, yo no pienso arriesgar más mi relación con Amu por motivos estúpidos... - sentí como su brazo pasaba por detrás mio y me pegaba a él.

- ¡Son unos idiotas! ¡Amu, creí que eres mi amiga pero solo me utilizaste para volver a acercarte a Ikuto...! ¡Nunca me voy a rendir! - ella se paró y me gritó aquellas palabras, otra vez sus lagrimas rondaban por su rostro.

- ¡Ya te dije! ¡No tenía idea de que Ikuto era el chico que te gustaba! - yo también me paré y le grite, aunque no era mi intención. Solo quería arreglar las cosas, pero tan solo volver a recordar que ella fue la que besó a Ikuto, me daba un ataque de ira.

- ¡Eres lo peor! ¡Te odio! - ella me empujo brutalmente hacía la pared y salió corriendo a llantos de la habitación.

- ¡Amu! - gritó Ikuto y corrió hacía mi - ¿Estas bien? -

Asentí con la cabeza e intenté sentarme derecha, pero me había golpeado muy fuerte la espalda.

- No me mientas... - Ikuto me ayudo a sentarme y me puso mi kimono, el también se puso el suyo y me cargo como una princesa - Deja que te ayude... -

Ikuto me cargo hasta mi habitación, por suerte no estaban mis padres, sino, quien sabe cual mal entendido hubiera ocurrido. Me acostó sobre la cama y se puso al lado mio.

Dios... y pensar que yo vine a Kyoto para relajarme y suceden estas cosas... me sentía mal, Kobato era muy buena conmigo, y termine hiriéndola, no sabía que podía hacer para poder volver a mirarla nuevamente a los ojos, pero lo que me alegró fue poder volver a encontrarme con Ikuto y que todo se haya arreglado.

- No te preocupes - Ikuto me saco de mis pensamientos - todo saldrá bien... -

- Eso espero, pero ¿Que puedo hacer? -

Ikuto no respondió, pero algo me preocupó, él estaba hospedado aquí gracias a Kobato ¿Donde iría ahora?

- Relajarte - dijo él - Haz venido aquí para descansar de tus problemas, yo me encargaré de todo y hablaré con Kobato, ¿Si? -

- Esta bien... -

Ikuto se levantó y salió al pasillo.

- ¡Amu! - gritaron mis charas, pareciera que recién se despertaban - ¡¿Como estas?! ¡¿Paso algo?! - preguntaron asustadas.

- No, todo esta bien, ahora Ikuto va... -

- ¿¡Ikuto!? - volvieron a exclamar todas - ¡Ya lo viste! -

- Si, pero es una larga historia... -

_**Normal Pov...**_

Mientras Amu se encargaba de contarles todo a sus charas, Ikuto buscaba por todas partes a Kobato.

- ¡Kobato! - gritó - Tsk... ¿Donde se metió esa niña? -

Él siguió buscando, incluso le preguntó a su familia, que trabajan y eran dueños del hotel. Pero ellos tampoco tenían idea de donde podría estar Kobato.

Resignado de buscar durante varios minutos, él decidió regresar a la habitación donde estaba Amu. Solo que esta vez también estaban sus padres y su hermana.

- ¿Ikuto? - la madre de Amu estaba sorprendida - ¡Vaya sorpresa! ¡Cuanto tiempo! Haz crecido estos 2 años... - (N/A: Midori no sabe que Amu e Ikuto salían, la última vez que ella lo vio fue en el capitulo final de Shugo Chara Party)

- Muchas Gracias - dijo amable - ¿Podría hablar un segundo con Amu? -

- Oh, no hay problema, pero hace un rato se fue con una amiga... -

_- ¿Kobato? - _pensó Ikuto, ya que era la única posibilidad.

Ikuto se despidió gentilmente con Midori y fue en busca de Amu y Kobato nuevamente, pero él seguía sin encontrarlas.

- Maldita sea... ¿Donde fueron? ¿Por que el templo es tan grande? - por un segundo el creyó que podían haber ido a la pequeña ciudad, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ir.

Ya eran como las 10 de la noche, lo más probable era que Kobato lo echará del hotel, ya que estaba enojada con él, pero como ella no aparecía él podía por lo menos dormir una noche más en el templo. Durante toda la noche él se ha estado preguntado que paso y porque Kobato y Amu no volvían, quizás tenía que seguir buscando, pero el chico estaba agotado y necesitaba dormir...

El día llegó, Ikuto se levantó, se lavó los dientes, se vistió y bajó al primer piso donde había un pequeño café para desayunar.

- ¡Ikuto! - él escuchó la voz de Midori, al girar él vio que la madre corría desesperada hacía él - ¿Haz visto a Amu? No la veo desde ayer a la tarde... -

Ikuto casi se atraganta con su tostada, no podía creerlo, ¿Amu todavía no aparecía? Esto ya era serio...

- Probablemente esté con esa chica... pero tampoco logre encontrarla... - dijo preocupada.

Él intentó conservar la calma, se paró y le dijo a Midori: - No se preocupe, iré a buscarla ahora mismo, no dejare que nada le pase a su hija -

- Gracias, Ikuto -

Sin duda él salió corriendo. Ahora si, el buscó por todo el templo, revisando cada habitación, incluso busco por la ciudad, pero nada ¡¿Donde estaba Amu?! Él seguía caminando apresurado por los pasillos, cuando iba a doblar la esquina, accidentalmente chocó con alguien.

- ¡Kobato! - exclamó al verla - ¡¿Donde está Amu?! - él la agarró de los hombros.

- ¿Amu? - preguntó confundida - Ah si... Amu, ven yo se donde está ella... - su expresión cambio completamente...

Ikuto se sintió aliviado ante esa respuesta. Pero algo le incomodaba ante la actitud y extraño comportamiento de la chica.

- Ven sígueme, esta por aquí... - ella agarró la mano de Ikuto y lo guió hasta donde ella se encontraba.

Kobato abrió una puerta que él jamás había visto, estaba oscura, ella estiró la mano y agarró un hilo que colgaba del techo y lo tiró hacía abajo, de allí salió una escalera; obviamente era un ático. Kobato subió y él sin duda la siguió, pero algo no cuadraba... ¿Que hacía Amu allí?...

- Oye, ¿Segura que esta aquí?... - preguntó inseguro Ikuto.

- ¿Quien? - preguntó confundida.

Él se sorprendió - Amu... - contestó él.

- Ah si... mira - ella señalo hacía la esquina de la habitación.

Ikuto casi se quedaba sin aire. ¿Por que? ¿Cuanto más tenía que soportar que le hicieran esas cosas a Amu? En esa esquina, se encontraba Amu atada por unas cuantas sogas y una venda que tapaba su boca, pero no solo eso, de su frente salía mucha sangre, tenía marcas de uña por sus brazos y en su cara, con solo verla se podía ver que estaba inconsciente.

- ¡Idiota! - él agarró las muñecas de Kobato y la sostuvo contra la pared - ¿Que le haz hecho? -

- Oh vamos, Ikuto ¿Por que estas con una niña como ella? -

- ¡Porque aún así la amo y no voy a dejar que nadie, pero que nadie mas le vuelva a hacer daño! - él la soltó y fue rápidamente hasta donde estaba Amu, pero algo se lo impidió. Ikuto cayó fuertemente al piso, quedando inconsciente...

Kobato se sentó arriba de Ikuto y se acerco a su oreja - Lo siento, Ikuto, pero vas a salir de aquí fácilmente, tu eres mío y de nadie más y no dudaré en hacerle algo a Amu si me dices que no... -

* * *

_**Y recien me doy cuenta que hice a Kobato como una Yandere ewe**_

_**Bueno, agradesco sus comentarios y a Ikuto Tsukiyo por darme ideas con este capitulo :3**_

_**Nos vemos *u***_


	13. Sentimientos Negativos

_**Capitulo 13: Sentimiento Negativo.**_

Ikuto había caído en la trama de Kobato, él vio a Amu atada en una esquina, no pudo evitar quedar horrorizado por aquella vista, su cuerpo perdía sangre y estaba lleno de marcas y golpes. Ikuto no iba a quedarse quieto sin hacer nada, pero algo impidió que lo hiciera. Kobato le había golpeado la cabeza, dejando que su cuerpo cayera al piso y quedara inconsciente.

- Lo siento, Ikuto, pero si no vas a ser mio no voy a dejar que seas de nadie más... -

Ella soltó el bate que llevaba en sus manos y se acostó arriba de Ikuto. Lentamente fue besando cada parte de su rostro, las cosas iban a pasar sus limites, pero...

- ¡Basta! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjalo ya! - era la voz de Amu quien rogaba.

- Vaya, despertaste... -

- ¿Por que tienes que hacer esto? -

- ¿Por que? Porque lo amo... -

- ¡Si en verdad lo amas no harías estas cosas! ¡Dejarías que él viviera su vida en paz! - Amu luchaba por escapar de aquellas sogas.

- ¿¡Tu que sabes de mis sentimientos? ¡¿Como sabes si realmente amas a alguien?! - ella se paró y se puso en frente de Amu.

- ¡Lo se perfectamente! ¡Porque yo también amo a Ikuto! -

- ¡Mientes! ¡Yo lo amo más! ¡Tu solo eres una niña! ¡Tu no puedes hacer nada! ¡Yo me encargaré de hacerlo feliz a mi manera! -

- Kobato... ya basta... - ambas chicas miraron al dueño de aquella voz, él intentaba levantarse y dirigirse a ambas arrastrándose por el piso - Ya te dije, que Amu es la única chica que amo, no me importa la edad que tenga, siempre lo voy a hacer... -

- P-pero... -

- Kobato, por favor... - Ella se tiró al piso derrotada y triste, no quería aceptar el hecho de que él ya tenga a otra chica. Ikuto desató a Amu y se acerco a Kobato -Oye... - ella no respondía al llamado de Ikuto - Oye... no te deprimas, eres una chica linda, seguro que encontrarás a alguien... - ella seguía sin emitir ni un sonido ni acción.

Amu se preocupo y también se acerco a ella - Oye, Kobato... ¿Estás bien? -

- Es inútil... -

- ¿Eh? -

- Es inútil... si Ikuto no me ama... nadie más lo hará... - ella se paró y comenzó a caminar hasta la ventana que se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación.

- Eso no es cier... -

- ¡ES INÚTIL! - apenas soltó aquel grito, la ventana se abrió repentinamente dejando entrar la fría brisa. Amu vio los ojos de la chica, estos estaban negros y vacíos.

De su interior salió un huevo negro adornado por una X. Su cuerpo estaba vació, como si no hubiese vida dentro de ella, todas su esperanzas y alegría habían caído.

- ¡Es inútil! ¡Si Ikuto no me ama a mi no va a amar a nadie más! ¡Voy a hacer que se enamoré de mi! - ella agarró de nuevo el bate y corrió hasta Amu con él. Ella fue golpeada.

- ¡Amu! - Ikuto exclamó al ver que ella caía. Pero otra vez él no pudo hacer nada, Kobato nuevamente lo golpeó para que no interviniera.

- Voy a acabar contigo - ella iba a acercándose cada vez más a ella.

- ¡Amu! - los gritos de sus charas llamaron la atención de su dueña. Sin perder ni un segundo más decidió hacer su transformación.

- Atashi No Kokoro, ¡Unlock! - un brillo adorno la habitación, y haciendo que Kobato soltará su bate al ser cegado por la luz de la Humpty Lock - Chara Nari, Amulet Heart -

- ¡Come on! ¡Amu! - gritó su chara desde su interior.

- Ah... - ella suspiró aliviada - gracias, chicas... -

- ¡No hay de que! ¡Tu puedes! - gritaron todas.

- ¡Kobato! ¡Escúchame! ¡No conseguirás nada matándome! -

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Si te eliminó él no tendrá más opción que quedarse conmigo! -

- ¡¿Crees que eso pasará¡? ¡No puedes obligar a que te ame! -

- ¡Si lo haré! ¡Yo lo amo y lo haré feliz a mi manera! -

- ¡No, no puedes hacerlo, acéptalo! -

- ¡No! ¡No voy a perder a mi primer amor! -

- ¿P-primer amor? -

- ¿Sabes que se siente que te rechacen apenas te declaras? Estar enamorado de alguien, creer que es persona es la única en tu vida, y que te termine rechazando, porque te digan que ya le gusta otra persona... -

Inmediatamente el recuerdo de aquel día en donde Ran hizo el cambio de personalidad y se le declaró a Tadase regresó a su mente - Si, se lo que se siente, pero... - a la vez, ella recordó todas las veces en el que Ikuto estuvo a su lado - algún día encontraras a una persona que realmente te merezca. Eres una chica hermosa y adorable, no dejes que el amor te convierta en una psicópata, ya vas a ver que cuando menos te lo esperas, esa persona llegara... -

- ¿T-tu crees...? - ella se calmó, toda esa irá se transformó en lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos.

- Nadie esta solo, algún día te darás cuenta. Pero debes aceptar las relaciones de los demás, quizás no lo sepa, pero lo más probable es que haya un chico en alguna parte al que le gustas... - ella se acerco a ella y apoyo sus mano sobre su hombro. Ambas intercambiaron sonrisas.

- ¡Negative Heart!¡Located! ¡Open Heart! - toda aquella aura maligna y depresión desapareció del ambiente, liberando a Kobato de la angustia y tristeza.

- Amu... Gomen... Arigato... - ella abrazó fuertemente a la pelirosa.

- Olvidalo... no hay de que... - Amu correspondió el abrazo - ahora... tengo que regresar, mi familia se va a preocupar... -

- Ah, ok -

Amu intentó despertar a Ikuto, pero no hubo caso, ella lo cargo (N/A: Se podría decir que lo arrastro xD) hasta su habitación, donde por suerte sus padres no estaban, y lo recostó sobre su futon.

- ¡Amu! ¡¿Estas aquí?! - ella escuchó los gritos de desesperación de su madre que provenían de afuera.

- ¡Mamá! - dijo ella saliendo y cerrando lo más rápido posible la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡Hija! ¡Dios, que alivio! ¿Donde estabas? - dijo abrazándola.

- Gomen, es que... - ella no sabía que decirle - quería ir a comprar algo, tropecé y me quede inconsciente... - dijo como excusa.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hiciste daño? - dijo revisándola - ¡Dios! ¿¡Que son estas heridas?! - Midori se dio cuenta de las heridas que fueron ocasionadas por Kobato.

- Seguro que fue por la caída... no te preocupes, estoy bien - ella sonrió.

- Ah... - ella suspiró - No tienes remedio, iré a comprar alcohol, quédate aquí, papá se fue a comprar helado con Ami, así que en un rato volvemos los 3... -

- E-esta bien... gracias, mamá -

Ella le volvió a sonreír a su hija y se fue. Amu entró nuevamente a la habitación y vio a Ikuto que recién se estaba despertando.

- ¿Donde estoy? - dijo examinando la habitación con la mirada - Amu... -

- Ikuto, ¿Estas bien? - ella se acercó y se sentó al lado suyo.

- Si ¿Y tu? -

- Si... -

Él la miro de arriba a abajo, no se convenció por su respuesta, ya que su cuerpo demostraba lo contrarío, ella estaba llena de marcas y heridas - No me mientas.. -

- ¿Eh? - inmediatamente él la agarró del brazo, y con un movimiento la posiciono abajo suyo - I-Ikuto... -

- Todo tu cuerpo... esta lleno de lastimaduras... - él, sin soltar su brazo, comenzó a dar besos por este sobre las heridas.

- I-Ikuto... ¿¡Que haces?! -

Él ignoró sus quejas, agarró su rostro y comenzó a dar esos mismo besos por su rostro que, también tenía pequeñas marcas. De paso, aprovecho para depositar uno de ellos en la comisura de sus labios. El color de sus mejillas aumento al sentirlos y se aferró a él.

- Baka... suéltame... -

- ¿Que dices? Si tu eres la que se aferra mi... - él soltó una risa y una de sus sonrisas de formó en su rostro - ya lo admitiste, tu me amas... -

- Cla-claro que si, estúpido... - ella movió su cabeza hacía otra dirección, le avergonzaba decir eso mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Pero eso hizo que su cuello quedara descubierto para Ikuto.

- ¿Puedes volver a decirlo? - dijo para luego lamerlo lentamente.

- Aah... n-no lo haré, ¿Pa-para que quieres que lo diga si ya lo sabes? -

- Es que me pone tan feliz que lo digas... -

- No lo haré... -

- Vamos, Amu... - él volvió a hacer un recorrido por todo su cuello.

- Aah... no... Aah.. n-no lo diré... ¡Déjame! ¡Hentai! -

Pero él no hizo caso el continuo con su tortura, hasta la altura de su oreja.

- Por favor... - dijo con una voz sensual. El comenzó a jugar con su lobulo.

- Aah... Hentai... Te... Te Od... Aaah... -

- Dilo... - él pegó su cuerpo al de ella y mordió la parte más sensible de su oreja.

- ¡T-te amo! ¡Y siempre lo haré! -

Él se separó y la miro a los ojos - Yo también te amo mucho, Amu... -

Ella agarró el rostro de Ikuto y los beso suavemente - Baka... -

- Jaja - él rió - Ahora... - Ikuto se había puesto serio - dime como fue que te hizo esas heridas... - Amu miró los ojos del chico, no contestó, tomó su tiempo para responder.

- Ahora entiendo... porque siempre te ibas... -

- ¿Eh? -

- Cuando quieres proteger a alguien haces lo que seas para que esa persona no salga herida, incluso estas dispuesto a sacrificarte... -

- ¿Por que dices eso? -

- No importa, lo que importa es que ahora estamos bien... -

- Ajá, y ahora, sin importar lo que pase, nunca más me alejaré de ti, superaremos los obstáculos juntos... -

- Ikuto... - ella sonrió.

- Y en todo caso puedo secuestrarte y atarte en mi sótano - (N/A: Chibi, imaginen chibi ewe)

- ¡No te pases! -

Ambos compartieron risas, pero fueron interrumpidas.

- ¡Amu! ¡¿Sigues aquí?! -

- Oh no, mi madre regreso - Amu agarró a Ikuto y lo tiro (N/A: Que tierna :3) adentro del armario - No hagas ni un ruido extraño o te mato... - ella le lanzo una mirada asesina.

- Ah, Amu, que suerte, creí que te fuiste... - ella entro al cuarto.

- No, estuve aquí -

- ¡Hija míaaaaaaaaaaa! - Tsumugu entró corriendo y con lagrimas en los ojos a abrazar a Amu - ¡Me tenías tan preocupado!

- Santo dios... y este tipo es mi suegro... - susurró Ikuto. Pero Amu llegó a oírlo y pego una patada a la puerta del armario - Auch... -

-Papá... estoy bien, pero me estas apretando mucho... -

- Querido, Amu esta herida, mejor no la aprietes tanto... -

- ¿EEEH? ¿Que te pasó? - dijo examinándola - ¡No puede ser! ¡Un chupón! - dijo mirando su cuello.

- _Mierda... -_ pensaron Ikuto y Amu.

- ¡No! ¡No me digan que violaron a mi hermosa hijaaaaaa! -

- O-oye papá no te preocupes, estoy bien, no es un chupón... debe ser una picadura de mosquito - dijo como excusa.

- Ya, ya papá, no exageres... - Midori calmó a su esposo e hizo que saliera de la habitación, ambas, madre e hija quedaron "solas". Ella se dedico a curar de las heridas de Amu. Una vez lo hizo la familia cenó, y ella regresó a su habitación.

- Aah... - ella suspiró y se deslizó por la puerta - ¡Cierto! ¡Ikuto! - ella corrió al armario y encontró a Ikuto con media alma fuera del cuerpo - ¡Ikuto! ¡Ikuto! ¡¿Estas bien?! - ella agitó su cuerpo.

- ¿Eh? - él volvió a la realidad - Ah, si... - él la miro como si estuviese esperando algo de ella.

- ¿Que pasa? -

- Me tienes encerrado horas adentro y muerto de hambre ¿No me trajiste nada? -

- ¡Ah! ¡Gomen! - ella se paró - Ahora vuelvo, iré a ver si quedo algo en... - Ikuto la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacía él haciendo que ella quedara sentada arriba y de espaldas suyo.

- Sabes... hay otra cosas que se me apetece... - susurró. Ikuto fue inclinándose hacía adelante, pegándose más a ella y provocando que Amu quedara acostada panza abajo, él en sima suyo - Eres tan flexible... -

- Idiota... ¿Que haces? - dijo girando su cabeza.

- Reclamando mi cena... a ti... - él corrió su cabello y lamió su nuca.

- Aaah... -

- Estar allí adentro no es nada divertido... ¿Quieres jugar a algo? - susurró en su oreja.

- ¿J-juego? - preguntó nerviosa.

- Si... juguemos al vampiro y a la doncella... - Ikuto deslizó la camisa de Amu por su espalda, él comenzó a morder desde la union de su cuello hasta los hombros.

- Aaah... Aaah... -

Él continuo bajando, lamiendo y mordiendo la espalda de la chica, provocando que más suspiros escaparan de los labios de Amu. Luego de marcarla toda, hizo que ella girara. Ikuto comenzó a hacer lo mismo con su vientre, subiendo y bajando. Pero se detuvo antes de llegar a sus pechos.

- ¿P-porque te detienes? -

- ¿Acaso quieres que continúe? - dijo en tono burlón.

- C-claro que no... -

Él rió y beso su frente.

- Gomen, pero tenía que castigarte de alguna forma... -

- Baka... -

Él le colocó nuevamente la remera, se acostó detrás de ella y la abrazo.

- Buenas noches Amu-koi... -

- ¿Eh? ¿Que haces? - dijo al sentir el abrazo.

- No vas a dejar dormir a este lindo gatito en la calle, ¿Verdad? -

Ella no se quejo y se durmió. Por fin podía relajarse y descansar junto a Ikuto nuevamente...

* * *

_**Que raro, por primera vez hago un capitulo sin suspenso DD:**_

_**Bueno, también es la primera vez que no les cago el final ewe **_

_**Nos leemos en otro capitulo :D **_


	14. Mi primer todo

**Capitulo 14: Mi primer todo.**

Luego de una noche pasiva y llena de caricias, el sol invadió el día después de unas horas, los rayos chocaban contra el rostro de los jóvenes, que a la vez presionaban sus parpados por la molesta luz, uno de ellos, Ikuto, los abrió lentamente encontrando a su pelirosa a espaldas suyo. Ella intento levantarse, pero unos brazos que rodearon su cintura toda la noche no la dejaron.

- Mmmm... - susurró en su oreja y apretándola hacia él.

- I-Ikuto... ya es muy tarde, en cualquier momento pueden entrar mis padres -

- Vamos... déjame estar así un rato más -

- Mou... ¡Suéltame! -

- Esta bien, pero una pregunta ¿Cuantos días más estarás aquí? -

- C-cinco... ¿Por? -

- ¿Crees que tu cuerpo aguantará 120 horas de "diversión" si te secuestro?... - susurró en tono burlón.

- ¡Maldito pervertido! ¡¿Que cosas dices?! - ella hizo fuerza para escapar de su agarre.

- Jaja - él la soltó y se sentó - Oye, no te olvides de traerme algo de comer... o tendré que castigarte... -

- Tsk, eres un imbécil - ella abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió.

Aquellos 5 días pasaron más rápido de lo esperado, Kobato y Amu volvieron a hacer amigas, nunca más se hablo acerca de Ikuto, ambas tuvieron una triste despedida al finalizar la estadía, pero prometieron volver a verse, ya que Kobato tenía que irse a un pequeño viaje de estudios antes de que Amu finalizara con sus vacaciones. Ikuto se las arreglo por su propia cuenta regresar, ya que los padres de Amu no estaban enterados de que él se ocultaba en la habitación de ella durante esos días. Fue así como la relación de Amu con Ikuto y Kobato fue mejorando cada vez más gracias a esas vacaciones.

- Aaah... - suspiró Amu recostándose sobre su cama - hogar dulce hogar... -

- ¡Al fin! ¡Todos los problemas de solucionaron! - grito miki acostándose al lado de ella, todas las demás hicieron lo mismo.

- Ah no, todavía me quedan cuentas pendientes con Subaru - dijo ella golpeando su puño contra su palma.

- ¡Así es! ¡Vamos a ayudarte a matarlo! - saltó Ran.

- ¡¿Matar?! - gritó Su asustada.

- Yo creo que si... - las 5 voltearon su mirada hacia la ventana, donde allí provenía la voz de un peliazul que recientemente había llegado - ya nos hizo pasar por muchas cosas... -

- Ni se te ocurra... - dijo Amu sentándose - ¿No aprendiste nada luego de usar la violencia? -

- Tienes razón... solo era una broma... - él camino hacía ella y se sentó al lado suyo - ¿Entonces que propones? -

- Mmmm... ¿Hablar? -

- ¡Ja! Hablar con Subaru es inútil... -

- No lo se, ya paso un tiempo, deberíamos intentarlo -

- Haz lo que quieras, pero no podrás detenerme si se le ocurre hacerte algo malo otra vez -

- Tsk, cállate - dijo desviando la mirada - ¿A que viniste, Ikuto? -

- ¿No puedo sacar a pasear a mi princesa? -

- Oye, ya es muy tarde, déjalo para otro día -

Él la abrazo por atrás, siendo prisionera nuevamente por él - Sabes que puedo secuestr -

- ¡Ok! ¡Lo haré! ¡Pero suéltame! - él fue interrumpido y dejo libre a Amu - Y... ¿A donde me llevarás? -

- Ya verás... - Ikuto cargo a Amu y, a pesar de que Yoru ya no estaba, él seguía teniendo esas habilidades gatunas y salto del balcón con ella en sus brazos.

Los minutos pasaban, el cielo cada vez se oscurecía e Ikuto solo caminaba, aún cargando a Amu, sin decir ni una palabra.

- Ikuto ¿A donde va-

- Llegamos... - él la bajó y caminaron por un callejón, hasta llegar a un lugar donde las luces invadían el lugar.

Amu quedo sorprendida, en frente suyo estaban los restos de los juegos de aquel parque de diversiones, donde solía ir y encontrar con Ikuto.

- Esto es lo que quedo, pronto desaparecerán. Les pedí a los obreros que los mantuviera un rato más... -

- ¿Por que? - preguntó Amu.

- Porque este lugar es muy especial para mi - él agarró la mano de la chica y fue caminando hasta sentarse en las tazas, Ikuto hizo que ella se sentará sobre su regazo - no solo porque pase mi infancia aquí, si no porque acá fue nuestra primera cita y me enseñaste a no rendirme - Ikuto sostenía las manos de Amu y las entrelazaba con las suyas.

- A-aquel día no fue una cita... ya te lo dije... - dijo desviando la mirada, toda sonrojada.

- Para mi si, cualquier encuentro contigo es una cita y forma parte de mis mejores momentos... - él agarro su rostro, acercándolo más hacia el de él.

Amu cayó nuevamente en la boca del lobo, dejándose llevar por los labios y las caricias que la volvían loca. Ella terminó acostada sobre Ikuto, cerró sus ojos y dejo que su cuerpo se relajada por el movimiento de las tazas y los mimos del chico. Pero el ambiente no duro mucho, unos gritos de dos jóvenes iban aumentando con los segundos. Aquellas voces les eran muy conocidas a ambos.

- ¡Oye! ¡Subaru! ¡Ya te dije que no, idiota! - esa voz...

- Vamos, Kobato, hace un rato parecías disfrutarlo -

Amu abrió sus ojos repentinamente al ver de quienes se trataban - ¡TU! - gritó señalando a Subaru, corriendo hacía su amiga y poniéndose adelante de ella en forma de defensa - ¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi amiga, maldito pervertido! -

- Amu... ¿Ustedes se conocen? - preguntó confusa.

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Este idiota es un maldito degenerado! Aún hay cosas pendiente que tengo que arreglar contigo imbécil, eres un maldito hijo de -

- Solo somos amigos - dijo él tapándole la boca con sus manos.

- Oeee suetame... - dijo aún con las manos del chico en su boca que no le permitían hablar.

- ¡No se vale Amu! ¡¿Primero Ikuto y ahora me quitas a mi Subaru!? - gritó medía enfadada.

- ¿Eh? -

- Su-subaru e-es mi n-n-n-oo-v-io... - dijo nerviosa.

- Vaya, hasta que lo admites... - él la soltó y se acero a Kobato - ¿Celosa? - él la abrazo.

- Eres un idiota... - dijo ella.

Amu e Ikuto solo se dedicaban a observar la cursi y absurda discusión que tenían los enamorados, lo que no se daban cuenta es que ellos tenían las mismas "peleas" continuamente.

- No me digas que ellos dos... - dijo Amu con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Al parecer si... - completó Ikuto.

Las burlas y chistes de Subaru continuaban enfadando a Kobato. Luego de que el ambiente volviera a su estado normal, los 4 se sentaron a hablar (N/A: LOL, eso rimo ewe)

- Así que ustedes 2 son novios... - dijo Amu, todavía sin creerlo.

- Si - dijo él contento y de la manera más natural.

- S-s-i-i... - dijo nerviosa.

- ¿Des cuando se conocen? - preguntó Amu.

- Yo ya conocía a Subaru desde años, pero cuando me mude a Kyoto siempre nos escribíamos cartas -

- Oye, Ikuto, no me gusta que Kobato esté con este chico, ya sabes todo lo que sucedió... - le susurró Amu a Ikuto.

- Ellos ya se conocen desde antes, no creo que haya problema con ello -

- Si, pero ¿No recuerdas lo que hizo? La dañaría, seguramente él no es el mismo que ella conoce -

- O quizás si - dijo Ikuto - Amu, ¿Recuerdas como me veían a mi antes de arreglar todos los asuntos con Easter? Siempre me juzgaban y querían alejarme de ti, pero eso no me impidió seguir amándote, seguramente con Subaru pasa lo mismo, Kobato debe hacerlo sentir diferente, y no le importa lo que piensen los demás de ellos. Nuestra diferencia sería mal vista por lo demás, pero eso tampoco nos importa, ¿Verdad? -

- Ikuto... - ella quedo conmovida por aquellas palabras - Tienes razón -

- Bien, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos - él tomó su mano y se paró para regresar a la casa de Amu.

- ¡E-espera! ¿A donde vamos? Todavía hay cosas que quiero hablar con Kobato... -

- A tu casa, a continuar con lo de la noche anterior... - él se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro, luego dirigió la mirada a Subaru y le guiñó un ojo.

El chico captó el mensaje y sonrió - Es verdad, es mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos, hay cosas que todavía no terminamos... - dijo mirando a Kobato, ocasionando que ella se sonrojada.

- ¡Oye! ¡Alto! ¡H-hentai! - gritaron ambas chicas a sus respectivos novios. Lo cual ellos soltaron una risa.

Así ambas parejas lograron entenderse, todos pudieron ser amigos sin que hubiese nuevos problemas otra vez a causa de Subaru. Por su parte, Amu e Ikuto fueron a la casa de Amu, mientras que los otros, bueno, este fic es Amuto así que nos importa un carajo lo que paso con los otros dos :DDDD

A pesar de todos los conflictos, mal entendidos y sacrificios que hubo entre la vida de ellos, ambos supieron enfrentarlos y reconciliarse, pero gracias a ello su amor cada vez fue haciéndose más fuerte, superando todo obstáculo, pudiendo por fin vivir una vida juntos y felices sin ningún problema, sabiendo en confiar del otro y no huir cuando el otro necesita ayuda. Con el paso de los años aprendieron a amarse más, y a que los demás los aceptarán, al principio fue algo muy difícil, ya que los padres de Amu no estaban muy de acuerdo por la diferencia de edad, ellos entendían, estaban dispuestos a esperar, ya lo habían echo antes, no importaba el tiempo que pasará, sus sentimientos jamás cambiarían y así fue como sucedió, nadie más volvió a separar aquellas cadenas que los unió durante tanto tiempo, permitiendo que ese amor floreciera sin marchitarse ni una sola vez más.

_"Fuiste mi primer beso, mi primera vez, mi primer amor, el primero en enseñarme que en al vida nunca hay que rendirse si realmente deseas algo, el primero, en mostrarme la felicidad __y el único, así será por el resto de mi vida_..." 

**_FIIIIIIIIIN :3_**

* * *

_**Yahoooooooooo! Al fin termine este fic *u***_

_**Quiero agradecer por sus comentarios y a todos los que leyeron mis historia, sin ustedes yo no estaría aquí, espero que sigan leyendo mis fics y les siga gustando.**_

_**Besos y muchooooos abrazos :3 **_

_**Nos vemos :DDDD**_


End file.
